Old wounds and new worries
by Black Lithning
Summary: Emma is sick, though she won't admit it. Mary Margaret leaves her be, but something doesn't feel right. When Emma gets worse, will Mary reach her in time or is Emma going to die? And what's with these strange memories Mary keeps thinking of? Will Mary have the power to lift the curse or will something not so magical help them to reveal their true bond and identitis?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OUAT and it's characters doesn't belong to me.

Thanks to **IaMcHrIsSi** for betaing and encouraging me. I probably wouldn't have written this as fast as I did without her. THANK YOU!

I updated this chapter after **ladywolf101** 'changed a few words and added a few small things', that's what she said, I say she worked a wonder. THANK YOU! I'm really glad that you're my beta! If you don't know her story "Broken But Fixable" already, go to her profil and read it, it's one of the best I've read.

* * *

**Old wounds and new worries**

"You sure you're going to be okay Emma?" Mary Margaret asks in a concerned tone. Too concerned if you ask Emma.

"Yeah; it's probably nothing. Stop worrying about it. I'm fine." Emma answers with a weak smile, holding the bag full of hot water- one that Mary Margaret has already given her- in front of her to prove her point.

"Just because you claim it's nothing serious doesn't make everything okay. You could really be sick! Are you sure I should leave you alone?" Mary panics, her facial expression showing her concern. She's been up with Emma most of the night; her friend hasn't been feeling well and obviously needs her. In fact, the blonde has thrown up three times now and Mary knows the fourth time won't be long now. But Emma insists on her going to school and leaving her alone, whether she's sick or not; that scares Mary Margaret to death. She just can't shake the feeling that this sickness won't be like every other stomach bug and won't go away in time.

"You're going to be late if you keep standing in the doorframe watching me. I'll be fine; I promise!" But instead of calming Mary's worries like Emma intends, Mary Margaret knits her brows together, sending the blonde a look of disapproval.

"You can't make promises like that, Emma; your health is something you should be careful about." Mary scolds her out of concern; Emma just rolls her eyes, grinning.

"What are you, my mother?" She tries to joke, but the smile doesn't really reach her eyes. The parent topic was something that Emma would probably never be able to joke about. But she just wants Mary to go so she doesn't catch on to the charade behind the 'I'm fine' act. In fact, Emma feels like she's going to throw up any minute now, but she knows that, if she does, her friend won't even think twice about staying home with her, no matter what Emma says; that is something she wants to avoid. There's no need for Mary to take a day off just to nurse Emma back to health; she's been taking care of herself for years, and she can do it again now. Her friend works too hard to waste her free days off work like that.

"Please go; you'll see I'm fine. I might even visit you at your lunch break." Before Mary can interrupt her, Emma holds her hands up to stop her and goes on. "I said might, okay? Now, get outta here; you're gonna be late." Mary knows it'll be pointless to argue with Emma; she won't let her stay under any circumstance, even though Mary would give anything to stay with Emma and take care of her like she deserves.

"You better call me if it gets worse." Mary's stern voice would normally make Emma laugh, but she knows that if she does laugh, what will come out of her mouth won't be so funny. "Don't worry about my break-times, you can call me whenever you need to; I'll keep my phone on all the time." Her voice turns softer as she smiles at Emma's pale figure.

"I won't need to, but alright." Emma replies nonchalantly. Mary Margaret lets out a deep sigh at Emma's stubbornness and walks over to Emma. Kneeling beside her, she takes Emma's overheated hand in hers.

"Emma, please promise me to call if it gets worse." She pleads seriously, but Emma just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She brushes it off with another weak smile.

"I'm serious Emma; do this for me. Please. I'm really worried about you." Emma is taken aback by how much concern really is in Mary's gaze. She sounds honestly worries, something that Emma doesn't fully understand. So she simply nods, her eyes big. Mary takes a strand of hair out of Emma's face and tucks it behind her ear. She can feel the heat coming from her friend's body in waves; her fever still hasn't gone down since last night.

Emma's probably right. It seems to just be a stomach bug that will eventually go away; everything will be fine in a few hours. But Mary Margaret just can't shake the feeling that she's missing something important; the whole situation seems so familiar to Mary, like she's been through this before. She doesn't know when, with who, or how she witnessed it, she just knows that it didn't end very well.

"I'll call you if I'm not any better by lunch, okay; I promise." Emma says after finding her voice; she obviously means it. She can't remember anyone that's ever been so worried about her, so she takes Mary's pleads to call her seriously. "Don't worry too much about me, okay? I'll call if it's necessary." Emma continues, trying to ease the concern in her friend's gaze. "Now, go to your fourth graders, and teach them how to handle a sick roommate." Emma teases lightly as Mary slowly nods, only slightly convinced. But a smile spreads across her face anyways as she moves to stand up, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You know what, I'll let Peter watch over you." The teacher says, grinning at the confused look on her roommate's face.  
"Who's Peter?" Emma's caution makes Mary's smile widen.

"Peter, you know. The bird that lives in the tree by the window." Mary says, grinning like a madwoman. She wants to clear the air and put a smile on Emma's face after her overreaction. And it works. Emma's face lights up with a smile, her eyebrow cocked as she tires to hide her laughter.

"A bird? Really? My faith rests in a bird? You're really going to let a bird decide how healthy I am? And I thought teachers were supposed to be the rational ones." She says with a playful eye roll.

"Oh, I am rational. He's a really smart bird." Mary says, trying to keep a straight face. "And even I know that Peter, a bird, will tell me how sick you really are sooner than you will." The smile slips through when she sees Emma's face fall into mock shock, a hand going over her heart.

"Now I'm insulted. I'm not that bad." Mary chuckles, obviously disagreeing.

"I'd love it if you'd prove me wrong." Mary challenges as Emma lies back with a sigh, feigning irritation. Mary walks to the door, shooting Emma a genuine smile.

"Look after her Peter!" She calls playfully to the bird, who chirps loudly as if answering Mary. She closes the door just fast enough to avoid the pillow that Emma throws at her.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue, should I stop? Fell free to leave a comment and share your thoughts with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOOOOOW THANK YOU GUYS! I never thought that I would get such a fantastic response! **

**Of course I immediatly wrote down chapter 2 so that you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. **

**I really hope you will like it as well!**

**Thanks again to **** IaMcHrIsSi for being my Beta and being as fast as she is.**

* * *

'You're overreacting Mary come down she's old enough to take of herself pretty good!' Mary told herself over and over again since she left her apartment where her sick roommate was laying on the couch. `She's probably watching TV and eats ice-cream right now because she's fine again.'

Her tries to calm herself didn't work in the slightest, she couldn't believe herself for a second when she remembered how pale Emma has been when Mary left her. The teacher has never seen her roommate so weak, it was really scary.

'She's responsible enough to call you if it's getting worse, she promised she would!' But Mary also knew, that the blonde didn't want to cause any trouble and the feeling of not being worth any difficulty would always win against her need to be comforted.

It was something that Mary admired in Emma because it made her independent from the rest of the world but most of all it made Mary sad by the pure reason of this behaviour. Not even as a small child someone seemed to care enough for the little girl to take the afford to comfort her when she needed it. This thought made Mary want to cry like nothing else. How could someone not love this little, sweet, beautiful girl Emma must have been? How could someone with such a tragic past still turn out as strong and perfect as her friend? Mary was sure that she in Emmas place couldn't have endured all of this.

"Ms. Blanchard, are you okay?" Henry asked and his sweet smile reminded her desperately at Emma, but she just shook her head and gave him a faked smile. If Emma wouldn't allow Mary to take care of her, then she would take care of her roommates son instead. He deserved the undivided attention of his teacher, like all of her pupils did. She owed it that special little boy who brought Emma to Storybrooke and therefore gave Mary something she would never say out loud, most of the time not even admitting to herself. But since Henry told her of her 'real' identity Mary couldn't help that a little glow in her mind hoped for Henry to be right. Just a little part in her mind that shined above all the rationality Mary possessed and this glimpse got brighter ever since Emma got here and much more when she's met David but it almost made a light concert when Emma told her that Henry thought that the she was indeed her daughter.

She told Emma once that hope was the most important thing anyone can have, so maybe she could allow herself that too, even if her hope is the most unrealistic scenario ever. Hope is beyond rationality.

-OuaT-OuaT-OuaT-

Since Mary Margaret left the apartment Emma had throw up four times and she was glad that her friend wasn't there to witness it because she would worry to much like always if it concerned Emma. She got sick before when no one was there or even cared for her and she's still alive though but the opportunity to have someone who actually wanted to take care of her was a nice change to say at least. Mary always almost smothered her and deep down Emma loved it but would rather die than to admit to it. Her flatmate was such a great person, she really had to thank Regina for giving her no other opportunity than to live with Mary Margaret. Emma could totally understand why Henry thought of her as Snow White. The white skin, the red lips, the raven-black hair which was maybe a little to short though but she was always nice to everyone, she loves to clean, to cook and would do everything in her power if one of her friends needed help. Definitely one of the characters only Disney could come up with. But not even the dream-producer-company Disney could think of such a weird story as Henrys. No matter how much Emma would want Henrys curse story to be true, there was no way it was actually real. But Mary Margaret would be the exact person Emma always imagined her mother would be like or at least hoped her to be. Her real mother was probably a junkie who didn't even notice that she was pregnant or even has given birth. So no one could really blame Emma for cherishing the thought that everything was totally different than she was told her entire life. 'Sometimes the truth is the most unbelieving scenario' something in the back of her mind said. Remembering on one of her teachers favourite quote. Sadly Emma lived in reality and the good stuff never happened to her.

* * *

**A/N: A little shorter but I had to stop it there.**

**What do you think? Any suggestions? Was it crap or was it okay? I appreciate any constructive critism.**

**Please tell me in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to ladywolf101 and IaMcHrIsSi for correcting and encouraging me. You guys are amazing! THANKS! **

**Chapter 1 has been revised from ladywolf101 so check it out again if you want. ;)**

* * *

It's about an hour before lunch when Mary Margaret gets a strange feeling that something's wrong, a tingling in her right side telling her that she needs to call Emma. She shoves it away, trying to concentrate on her class, insisting that she stop thinking about the blonde's health. That she's at home, doing fine; she promised she'd call if something really were wrong.

Ignoring the feeling ends up being a terrible mistake when, thirty minutes later, she feels the light buzz in her right side intensify, causing a searing pain to shoot through her ribs. She stops writing the math problem she's going over with her students and tries to control her breathing. She breathes in and out slowly, trying to clear her mind; it doesn't work. The pain, instead of leaving like the breathing exercises were supposed to help with, intensifies immensely. She can barely control the urge to run out of the room crying.

_This is ridiculous; _she chides herself, _you're a grown woman, so start acting like one. Get a grip. _The feeling, though she tries to brush it off, doesn't leave her side for even a second.

"Miss Blanchard?" The fourth grader's voice is barely registered as Mary turns around, trying to search for the voice. She masks her pain well, smiling lightly.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asks softly.

"Are you all right?" She finds the speaker to be Henry, her roommate's son.

"I'm fine, Henry." She notices her hand shaking as her teeth grind together, the pain becoming worse by the second. "Okay kids. We'll start lunch earlier today." Mary Margaret sits down in her chair, trying to avoid the children's curious gazes. They sat there for a while; just looking at her, making her nerves stand on end. "Go on; it's not a trick." She explains lightly, looking up briefly from the papers she's acting like she's reading.

After her confirmation, all the children scurried out of their seats, eager to get out of the class early. She watches the kids run out of the room, slowly letting her guard back down. She's trembling from the pain, but she notices one kid lagging behind the others, stopping in front of her desk.

"You sure you're all right Ms. Blanchard? You seem distracted." She looks up at Henry, not expecting him to stay behind and talk to her. "Are you in pain?" Panic is clear in his voice, but Mary shakes her head in denial, finding it hard to trust her voice. "You sure? You look like you are. Should I call Emma and tell her to come get you?" Henry's concern would be sweet any other day, but Mary can't help but find herself a bit aggravated. She's glad he's concerned, she really is, but she can't handle breathing, let alone talking.

After a few moments of silence- very short moments- she's sure she can shove a few words out without letting a hiss of pain escape her mouth.

"I'm fine, Henry. Thank you for your concern, though. Go out and enjoy your break. I'll be fine." The last sentence is barely a whisper, more to reassure herself than the boy. Henry nods but obviously isn't convinced in the slightest; Mary knows he'll call Emma the moment he's out of the classroom, and she can't let that happen.

"Henry wait." She calls as he turns around to head out of the classroom. She regrets it when she feels the pain becoming unbearable again; making her want to empty what little breakfast she has in her. She takes another deep breath, calming herself as best as she can. "Please don't call Emma. She's at home with a stomach bug, and I don't want her to worry. You know her; she'll come here to help me regardless of her own sickness." She watches his expression change to one of worry. She tries to backtrack a bit, reassuring his as best as she can. "You don't have to worry; she'll be fine in a few days. Just don't call her, and go easy on her for a couple days." Again, Henry nods, but this time Mary knows he'll follow her instructions. He doesn't want his mom to worry if she's sick.

"And you're okay?" He asks skeptically. "You don't seem to be feeling well. Shouldn't you go home and rest?" _That's probably a good idea_, Mary thinks, but pushes the thought away quickly. _Emma would think I'm making sure she's fine._ The thought is partially true; she does want to make sure Emma's okay, but she's not wanting to go home _just _because of that. Her right side really is killing her.

Suddenly, the pain disappears. She takes a deep breath and releases a sigh of relief when she doesn't feel like anything's stabbing her. _See, no need to go home to Emma. She wouldn't like it if I gave her that much attention, anyway. _So she makes her decision; she can wait another two hours, and everything will be fine. Then why can't she seem to shake the feeling that she's missing something, something important? Why doesn't the fact that the pain disappeared leave a sense of relief, but instead an uneasiness that she can't seem to shake?

"I'm fine, Henry. I just got a bit dizzy. That happens to old people sometimes, you know?" Mary's soft joke makes the kid smile.

"You're as old as my mom." He points out; eyebrow raised making him look just like his mom.

"You believe that Emma is my daughter, right? Shouldn't I be at least a _little_ older than her?" Mary questions, her own eyebrow raised. Henry shakes his head, rolling his eyes at her obliviousness.

"Your mind is, but your body's not. Time's frozen here, remember? Which means you're not _really_ as old as you should be." _A real future prince charming_, Mary thinks.

"Right, of course. Sorry, I forgot. Now, go eat." She throws her head toward the door, giving a soft smile. He turns around one more time, addressing Emma's sickness.

"Don't worry too much about Emma. If it really _is_ something serious, you'll know it." That gets Mary's attention.

"What do you mean?" She asks curiously.

"You said it yourself; you're her mother. If Emma really is in any danger, you'll know it. You'll feel it in your heart if she really needs help."

"What do you mean, feel it?" Mary asks with eyes narrowing in worry, though she's interested in his response. Henry just shrugs his shoulders like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because you love her and true love is the most powerful magic in the world. No curse would ever be able to take that from you or break the connection you have with her. Has nobody been listening to me?" He asks, irritation showing through. He turns back around when he doesn't get an answer, scurrying out the door.

It isn't just Henry's words that make Mary grab her car keys, but also the panicked chirping from Peter. Emma's in danger, and she needs Mary.

* * *

She's lying on the floor and can't seem to remember why. Just a few minutes ago, Emma wanted to go in the kitchen to look and see if Mary had left her anything to eat, but, now, she's woken up beside the table next to the couch. The pain in her right side is impossible to ignore, but she can't move to place her hand over the throbbing ribs.

She tries to sit up, but just the thought sends shocking pain all through her body. She's scared; she's never felt this terrible before. She knows she needs help, but she dreads having to ask for it. But she needs it now, because the pain is too much for her to handle. She'll have lie here until Mary gets home in a couple of hours. She knows Mary will take care of her, and the thought doesn't seem to bother her that much. In fact, she finds she wants it.

The fact that someone else taking care of her didn't sound as bad as it did just a few hours ago tells her that something is most definitely wrong with her.

* * *

The houses fly by during her drive home, but she's not paying attention to them.

_How could I've been so stupid?_ She thinks it crossly, obviously angered by her ignorance. Luckily, there aren't many cars on the street that could get in her way. Not to mention, since Emma's the town sheriff and isn't able to work today, no one will be able to stop her from getting home as fast as she can; nobody's there to stop her from running that red light.

Henry maybe had a different idea in mind, but he wasn't wrong. Mary Margaret loves Emma, her best friend. She should've trusted her instincts and stayed with her. Even if Emma doesn't always know what's the best for her, Mary knows that she should have gone against the blonde with more fire, insisting that she stays.

Mary is determined to get it into Emma's thick scull that there's nothing wrong with being sick or needing help. Or being sick _and_ needing help. Everyone needs help sometimes.

Mary is prepared for the argument that she hopes will come when she reaches home and Emma's roaming around the kitchen, searching for food. But the more time passes and the closer she gets to home, Mary knows that the arguing isn't going to happen.

Emma's in danger; she can't explain how she knows that she is; she just _does._ I guess you could say she feels it in her heart, like Henry said, but she refuses to think too much over it. She just pushes the gas pedal all the way down, focused on get home as fast as she can.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I hope that chapter has been worth the wait. **

**I really have to thank you guys for the all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites I LOVE THEM! It's so encouraging to see that someone likes your story and even takes the time to review. THANKS!**

**What do you think about this chapter? To much? To less? To out of character? Strange connection? Feel free to tell me what you think.**

**Any idea what's wrong with Emma? Nothing is written in stone yet, so any ideas, wants, needs? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH for the support, reviews, favorites and follows. You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Unfortunatly, both of my betas are having a lot to do with exams, school, christmas and so on and couldn't look over it so every mistake here is complety my own and I appologize for that. I hope they will find the time to correct it in the future but I totally understand why the don't have time right now. But I didn't want to let you guys wait any longer and here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Her body screamed in agony, something was completely wrong. Her right side was killing her and now she feared to know what exactly was wrong. She had experienced it years before, a little less painfully though but still enough to scare her to death. The fever, the stomach problems, the pain, the dizziness, it all led to only one conclusion. If she'd listened to the doctors back then, probably everything would be alright now but, no, she had to let her fear get the best of her. In a few hours Mary would find her in this poor state and Emma barely believed that then there would be enough time to save her. Hopefully Mary wouldn't take it to hard and more than that Emma hoped that Mary wouldn't feel guilty in any way because it was totally Emmas fault. She knew what it could be, it wasn't the first time she experienced it. Which was probably the mistake, she was accustomed to the situation, she always repressed the fact that it was indeed life-threatening. How could she take something seriously when it happens often but never as serious as the doctors say it would be someday, she didn't have time for that or the nerves. That's what comes out of it! And with that thought Emma closed her eyes and let the darkness consumes her.

* * *

Mary rushed to her apartment and opened the front door as fast as she could. The sight it gave away would forever hunt her in her nightmares from now on. Emma lay on the floor, as white as snow, sweating like hell, almost lifeless and barely breathing. Immediately Mary went to her side, checking for a pulse which she found but which seemed to fade very fast away.

"No, no, no! You're not dying on me okay Emma? I forbid it! Damn it wake up! Please!" Mary grabbed her mobile phone and called 911. Now she knew why the simple number combination was written everywhere, panic makes the mind blanc, even she had to try hard to remember them.

"You'll stay with me Emma, clear! You can't leave me! Everything is going to be okay. The ambulance is on its way, just hold on!" Mary said desperately not knowing what she could do to help her friend. What the hell was wrong with Emma? A stomach bug could never lead to this. Why hadn't Emma called her? She promised she would call, she promised! She wouldn't lie to her like this. When Emma awakened they'd have to have a serious conversation over this behavior.

* * *

Two hours, two whole damn hours and Mary Margaret still hadn't any news about her friends condition. After the ambulance brought them to the hospital, Emma was immediately rushed to the surgery and Mary has been banned to the waiting area since then. What could take so long? Maybe Emma woke up after their ride to the hospital and was now having a nice chat with Dr. Whale, or maybe Emma set her up and just wanted to teach Mary that she overreacted sometimes, unfortunately that wasn't Emmas style. She would never let Mary go through this horrible situation if she could have avoided it. Maybe Emma even was already...NO, Mary forbade herself to believe that. That would be out of the question, Emma was going to be fine, she had to. She couldn't come into Henrys life just to make him suffer like that and the same thing goes for Mary Margaret. The blonde had made such a deep imprint in Marys heart, she didn't know what to do if Emma really would...

* * *

** A/N: NO, Emma wouldn't die or, would she? I'm not sure right now. ;)**

**I know it's a short chapter but the next one is going to be longer if you want one.**

**What do you think? Like it, hate it? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thank you so much for your reviews! You really got my week. Since life is annoying right now, you guy REALLY lift up my days. ;)**

**Unfortunatly ladywolf still has exams and I'll keep my fingers crossed for her, as you should too ;) But IaMcHrIsSi had time to look over it and give me some advice. Thank you!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Mary Margaret?" That couldn't be why had he to be here? Her eyes were swollen and red from crying for hours but she didn't really care right now. Even the joy she normally felt whenever she just got a glimpse of David was taken down by her worry for Emma.

He ran towards her, worry clearly written all over his face.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" David asked panicked and looked over Mary Margaret for any potential injurie that caused her to cry like that but she just shook her head and whispered.

"I'm okay." Relief swept over him but only for a short time since Mary Margaret still cried.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" He asked carefully while he knelt in front of her and lifted her chin with his right hand so that she had to look him in the eyes.

"Emma." Was everything Mary got out before she started to cry wildly again. Immediately David got up and took the woman in his arms, to let her cry without any resistance. Ignoring the knot that formed in his stomach when he heard that Emma was here and the reason Mary cried that much. After a while Marys tears subsided and she finally stopped crying, her body probably hadn't anymore tears left.

"Why are you here?" Mary asked, trying to change the subject. What are they doing in there? What could take that long?

"Oh just a few test how my body has overcome the coma, nothing serious." David explained but Mary just nodded, she couldn't find the heart to reply. Her mind was all about Emma and how she had been laying there, barley breathing and almost dead. She should have stayed with her and not let Emma force her to got to school. She could have avoided this. She knew she could. Mary knew it wasn't a simple stomach bug she just couldn't prove how she knew it and unfortunately Emma didn't let pure intuition count as an acceptable answer. There was no way in hell Emma would've accept her help but Mary still hoped, beyond better judgement, that she could make Emma understand. Mary should have trusted her feelings. The last time she witnessed a situation like this the patient died a few hours after the break-down and Mary didn't know how long Emma had been on the floor before she finally found her. Maybe it was already to late, maybe she was already...

"Mary Margaret?" Dr. Whale came rushing through her and Mary got up immediately as well as David.

"How is she? What happened? Why did she break down? What takes this long?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have much time. Do you know of any allergic Ms. Swan has?"

"No."

"Does she have any other blood relatives here beside Henry?"

"Not that I know of." Mary answered, fear gripping her throat.

"Does she have a living will? Like she doesn't want to be reanimated or held alive by medical devices?"

"NO! What the hell is going on? Why do you ask that? What happened to her?" Mary screamed outraged and only David softly squeezing her shoulders preventing her from grabbing the doctor by his coat.

"Miss Swans appendix has ruptured. She should have been in pain a few days, didn't you notice anything?" Whale asked bluntly and immediatly took a step back when he saw Marys eyes filled with pure rage.

"OF COURSE NOT! Do you realy believe that I wouldn't have brought her here sooner if I'd noticed ANYTHING?" Mary screamed outraged.

"Of curse, I'm sorry. We gave her antibiotics and try to take all of the pus out of her that got in here blood stream to avoid a blood poisoning, but it's hard to tell if we will be able to get it all out. Our 0 negative blood transfusions reserves also dries and we don't know how long the surgery takes and if it will last so long. I'm sorry but it's really hard to tell if she's going to survive this."

Completly in shook Mary grabbed the last straw she could. "I also have 0 negative. I can donate her my blood."

"Well that would be great, it surely would buy us some time. Nurse, please take Miss Blanchard to our donation area." Whale requested before getting back to Emmas surgery.

The nurse didn't hesitate and immediately took Mary with her. Unnoticed by all of them David followed quietly behind.

* * *

**A/N: Yes you guys have been right: appendicitis. It's almost like it happened to me, just without the rupture part luckily. But feel free to tell me if anything is wrong, bad or crap.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? The next one will be longer and there will something ... can't tell you ... happen. ;)**

**Can't wait to read what you think. Like it, hate it or love it (added just for a special someone)^^. You really would make my day with a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thank you all soooo much for reviewing, favoriting and following. You motivated me so much that I wrote chapter 6 sooner than I original planned, as a little thank you gift for all of you ;) **

**Hope you like it!**

**I have to thank ladywolf101 who looked over it in record time THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

* * *

Mary Margaret watched the plastic bag by her arm carefully, fascinated by how the red liquid slowly flew out of her body and into the blood bag already filled halfway. It had been five minutes already, but Mary Margaret couldn't help but stare at it the whole time, thoughts barging into her mind one after the other.

_This thick, red liquid can save Emma's life._

_Emma's life is in danger._

_If I don't donate enough blood then Emma could..._ She shivered, shaking that thought away.

_Emma's appendix ruptured._

_Why didn't Emma say anything?_

_How could I not have noticed?_

Dr. Whale said that Emma should have been in pain for days, but she didn't seem to be when Mary found her yesterday in the bathroom; she just seemed really uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be in that situation? But then again, Emma was very tough and wouldn't show her pain if she didn't have too. After all, that was how she was raised.

Who knows what she had to endure in her foster homes. She could take a lot more than she should be able to.

"She's going to be fine." David says, disturbing her thoughts. That was exactly what Mary wanted to believe, but she just couldn't.

"You don't know that." Mary answered in barely a whisper, defeat coating her voice. She lost her hope when Dr. Whale showed up with that look on his face. It was the 'everything is lost look.' They would try; they would do everything in their power, but it was almost impossible to succeed. In a few minutes, maybe even hours, Dr. Whale would come to her, take her hand in his and say, 'I'm sorry, we did everything we could but it was to late.' Then her world would collapse, and Dr. Whale would leave to save some other life.

"Please Mary, you need to have a little more faith; she's going to make it." David tried to reassure her, but it just sent Mary over the edge.

"You don't know that! Stop trying to get my hopes up! Stop making promises you can't fulfill! Just… just stop! I know you're really good at being all happy and stuff, but take it somewhere else. I can't do this right now. I can't deal with _you_ right now. Just leave me alone!" Mary screamed in outrage, immediately grabbing the attention of all of the people in the room.

"I know you don't mean that." David tried again. "You're just scared for Emma. I won't leave you here all alone. You need someone here for you." David insisted, trying to take Mary's hand, but she snatched it back like he had burned her.

"Get out, get out, get out! Go back to Katherine, your _wife_, and leave me alone! I don't want you here, can't you see that?" Mary sobbed desperately. Before David had a chance to respond Leroy grabbed his shoulder.

"You heard what the lady said, Romeo. Leave her alone, or I'll have to escort you out myself." Sighing slowly, David raised his hands to signal his defeat.

"Alright, I'll go, but please call me if you need anything." He pleaded before he got up and went to the door. Before he was all the way out, he stopped and turned around one last time.

"Mary, could you... would you please call me when you know something about Emma's condition?" The request surprised not just Mary Margaret but also David himself. He didn't know Emma that well, but he knew that he definitely needed to know if Emma was going to be okay.

A part f him wanted to believe that it was all because of Mary Margaret; that he needed to know it for her sake, so he would know if she needed to be taken care of or not. Who knew what she would do if she really lost her best friend; they seemed so close. But there was a small part in him that was outraged by the knowledge that Emma's life lay on the line.

"You don't have to feel responsible for me." Mary said like she could read his mind. "Whatever happens with her, I'll be fine. I don't need you to look after me like a child; you don't have to worry."

"No, not for you. I need to know for my sanity." He whispered desperately, grabbing the doorframe a little harder trying to hold himself together. Mary nodded, just as confused as he was, but she knows she'll grant his wishes.

"Of course; I'll call as soon as I know something." Her voice was softer now, a little more broken.

"Thank you." He whispered, not sure if she would hear him as he walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know but I have my reasons to stop it at some points. ;) You'll see.**

**So David is out again. Would you have liked him to stay? Was Mary a little to much...well Snow or even beyond Snow and just out of character?**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews really make my day.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"If you need more blood you can take it. I feel perfectly fine." Mary Margaret said to the nurse who had already freed her from the needle. She was desperate to help her roommate, no matter if a needle was stuck up her arm for the rest of the afternoon. She'd gladly give all of her blood for the blonde.

"No dear, you already donated a liter, more would be dangerous for you. You stay here and lay back until one of the nurses says otherwise. I'll get you something to eat and to drink so your blood circulation can handle the blood loss better." Mary nodded but stopped the woman from leaving by grabbing her arm.

"Could you please try to get some information about Emma Swan's condition?" Mary asked hopefully, fear for the blonde evident in her voice.

"Are you friend or family?" The woman asked curiously.

"Family." Mary answered instantly, not thinking twice about it.

The woman raised an eyebrow skeptically but didn't comment; she probably knew that Mary was lying. "I'll see what I can do. Now lay back and rest." Rest was the last thing on Mary's mind, but she could feel the loss of blood making her weak, unwanted darkness approaching as soon as she laid back.

_"He broke down a few hours ago James; I don't know what I can do to help him. If he would have come to me sooner then I might have been able to help him more, but in this state, there's nothing I can do but hope. I'm sorry." A man said, clearly disappointed, but Mary couldn't see his face. Everything seemed to be fuzzy. She hardly remembered arriving in this… castle? What in the world?_

_"No Doc, this isn't your fault. Thank you for trying." This voice, she knew that voice, she's sure of it, but who's was it?_

_"I'm sorry, Charming. I know how much Evan means to you."_

_"Hey, he isn't dead yet, Doc said that we should have hope. I won't give up on him. He's a fighter." The man said, trying to sound strong, but the woman seemed to suppress a small, sad laugh._

_"A very stubborn and careless fighter. Why didn't he say that he wasn't feeling well? We could have avoided this!" She sounded aggravated, but not at the sick man, but his stubbornness. He sounds like Emma._

_"Because that's him, that's so typical for him. We could break both his legs, and he would still insist on going into the next battle beside me." The man replied, sucked into a bittersweet thought._

_"I just don't understand how someone can be so careless about their own health."_

_"That's one of the reasons I love you so much, my dear Snow. You always think about others. But that's what he does, too; he thought about helping us and not himself. He's like you in a way." The man replied with a little smile in his voice. "Not to mention that you'd have done the same thing if you were in his shoes. Don't try to deny it; I know you. Have you ever given up in a battle?" His voice held a teasing tone to it, but it wasn't heartfelt. _

_"No, I wouldn't, but that's beside the point. What about us? Doesn't he know what this does to us?" She said sadly. "He's our friend. If he really does die, it would hurt us far more than any lost battle."_

_"Without him in the last battle I would be dead by now, he saved my life there, Snow."_

_"Yes, I know; I've seen it. Another reason why he isn't allowed die, I didn't thank him properly for that." Though her voice was intended to be soft and playful, it came out choked with tears. _

_"Please don't cry, Snow; we must have faith. He still could make it; I believe he will make it. Please don't upset yourself. You have to think about the baby, too. I'm sure he doesn't like his mommy so sad. Please don't take this so hard."_

_A small sniffle was heard, and then the woman answered. "Your right, I didn't like him anyway. He said yesterday that I was fat." A deep chuckle was heard before the fading voice of the female was. "It's not funny!"_

"Miss Blanchard?" A soft voice awoke Mary who fell asleep on the chair she sat in to donate her blood. It took her a little while to take in all of her surroundings and to remember why she was there in the first place. She felt disorientated, but quickly remembered whom she was there for.

"Emma!" She said, panic clear in her voice. She tried to get up immediately, but two strong hands held her back.

"No can do, sister. You gotta stay put." Leroy said, not as unfriendly as he normally would.

"The nurse wants to talk to you. Relax or you won't get any information from her. She always makes people follow the damn rules, so I'm just doing you a favor." Unsure about her voice, Mary didn't comment and just laid back, waiting until the old woman finally came to her.

"Your _friend_," she obviously figured out Mary's not Emma's biological family, "is stable. They're still trying to remove some of the puss in her bloodstream, but they should be finished in a few minutes. Dr. Whale will come get you then. You should be grateful; he convinced me to give you information about Miss Swan. You're not a family member, so, normally, I'm not allowed to fill you in about her condition." The nurse said in the same tone of voice that Mary used on her fourth graders to lecture them.

Mary was no child who'd been caught lying; she was more than Emma's friend and roommate. She _was_ family; the blonde said so herself. _Who has more of a right to know what has happened to Emma than her? _Mary thought possessively.

She didn't own Emma, but she definitely felt responsible for her in a way she couldn't explain even if she tried. The feelings were almost... maternal. No, not maternal, definitely not maternal; that would be ridiculous. She's definitely talked with Henry too much. It was probably more of a sisterly bond than a maternal bond. That had to be it; Mary hadn't ever had a sister, so she couldn't compare it, but it has to be like that. What else could it be? Not maternal, that's what.

"Miss Swan? You mean, Emma, the feisty blonde? The chick that lives with you? She's here?" Leroy asked surprised, Mary nodded numbly. "Man, I always thought it would at least take a train to knock her out. She's kind of a force of nature." Leroy said chuckling. Mary's veins pumped with anger at the judging statement.

"You don't know her! She's one of the most caring and loving people I've ever met. You have no right to judge her." Her voice is cool and collected yet threatening at the same time.

"Whoa, hold up, sister; I didn't say anything different. She just seems so tough all the time; I can't believe she's been knocked of her feet." Leroy explained giving a small shrug.

"Yeah, she starting feeling sick last night all of the sudden, and it seems that she just got worse since then. She told me it was the stomach bug. Look where that got her." Mary was scared out of her mind. It moved fast if she'd only started getting sick last night.

"Last night? Really? Well that's a shocker. I could have sworn I'd seen her two days ago when she bought some medicine. She looked real sick. Thought she was gonna pass out right in front of me."

"Wait, what? Two days ago? Are you sure?" Mary asked, surprise coating her voice thickly. There was no way that was true. She was just fine two days ago!

"Yup. She bumped into me and swore like hell. Damn, I coulda learned some french from the words comin' outta her mouth. Must have hurt like hell, though. She held her right side and tried to catch her breath like she'd just ran a damn marathon. I asked if she needed help, but she said she was fine and just clung to the wall like it was her life. Hell, that girl was obviously in pain, but she didn't want any help at all. And I always thought I was tough. She took a couple of breaths, got up, and walked out like nothin' was wrong. It was impressive, really."

"Yeah, Emma's tough." Mary replied, deep in thought. Two days ago? Really? TWO damn days? How could Emma hide her pain from Mary for two whole days? How could she not have noticed? Why didn't Emma say anything? Mary would have and could have helped her.

That's it. She was going to have to lay down the law. She was not taking any more of this 'I'm fine', 'I'm okay', or 'I don't need help' crap anymore. Not wanting to depend on other people was one thing, but to play Russian roulette with your own life was a totally different game.

Two days? How could Mary have been so blind as to not notice Emma feeling bad? Sure, Emma was coming home late at night, but she was a workaholic, so that wasn't unusual at all. Was she in pain even then? Would Mary even have known of Emma's pain if she hadn't found the blonde giving up her dinner in the bathroom last night? Was Emma really _that_ good at hiding her pain, or was Mary just to naïve to see it?

Her thoughts turned in her head; her questions stayed the same, and she never got any answers. Her head was throbbing, but she continued to let her mind think over the questions. It kept Mary from thinking about the time that had passed since Emma was in the operating room. Three hours and twelve minutes by now… not that she was counting the most jarring minutes in her life or anything.

Why did she even ask Emma to live with her in the first place? She would have said hi to her a few times crossing the street and continued to let her live her life in the little yellow bug. The answer to that question was simple. She had asked herself the same thousand of times already. She was drawn to Emma; the fierce blond was like a magnet for her. She needed –and wanted– to be with her, whenever she could.

This unreasonable trust in a total stranger was definitely strange, but she couldn't explain it any other way. It was like Emma filled a hole in her heart that Mary didn't even know existed until Emma arrived in Storybrooke. If Emma did die –which wasn't happening–, then the hole would rip open again, leaving Mary completely and utterly shattered. How weird was that? Mary didn't know why she felt that way; she just did.

"Please, Emma. You can't die. I need you!" The request was whispered into the air, dragged around, and dropped right back at Mary's feet. She sighed, wishing she had the courage to tell the blonde that in person, that she couldn't die because Mary needed her.

"Mary Margaret?" Dr. Whale asked, walking over to Mary. He was obviously exhausted but apparently pleased with himself. Mary decided to take that as a good sign.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Mary asked quickly, hopefully. Dr. Whale nodded, and Mary almost jumped into his arms. Emma was still alive!

"You can go to her just don't wake her up if she's sleeping; she needs her rest. She's should wake up in a little bit, and we hope that she's going to be fine."

"Oh that's great. That's- wait? HOPE? What's that supposed to mean? Is Emma still in danger?" Panic gripped Mary's heart; she tried to fight it desperately, but it was there. When doctors use the word hope, that's usually bad. Usually.

"We don't know if we were able to remove all the puss from her bloodstream. It's a difficult task, and it's hard to predict what will happen. You know, she could have avoided this. Her medical record clearly states that she has had this appendix problem for years now. If she'd had surgery to remove her appendix then she wouldn't have found herself in this predicament. But now, because she didn't listen to her doctor, the worst case happened and we have to hope that everything is going to be fine."

Oh, Emma was so going to hear it from Mary Margaret when she woke up. If she had just listened… Mary shook her head. Still, hope was all the doctors who've studied medicine most of their lives could give? Really? Hope? That's it? They were in the 21st centaury and not in the woods with nothing more than small leaves and herbs. They could actually do something here. Maybe a little less hope and a little more action was the right thing to do. You would think. But she wouldn't say anything about it now. She would wait until Emma was out of the hospital before she confronted the doctor. So instead, Mary just nodded and went straight to Emma's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A little christmas present for you guys. Hope you like it!**

**I have to thank starophie for pointing out my grammatical errors and I have to thank ladywolf101 for revise chapter 7 your the BEST!**

**Merry christmas for those who celebrate it and for they who don't, have a good day!**

* * *

To say Emma was pale would be a compliment, at least. Hope? Emma looked like she needed a miracle far more than hope. If it weren't for the constant beating of the heart monitor, telling her that Emma was still alive, Mary would have run back to Whale instantly.

"Oh Emma, what have you done to yourself?" Mary whispered, her voice full of fear.

Carefully she took Emma's right hand and stroked her cheek with such gentleness, it was as if Emma was made of glass.

"You can't do this to me Emma, do you hear me? According to Henry I'm your mother so you have to do what I say. You'll survive this! What kind of mother would I be if you died because I didn't recognize that my daughter was seriously sick." Mary asked, her voice almost not audible.

"Still the best I've ever had." Came a muffled reply and Mary was instantly greeted with the most fascinating pair of eyes she'd ever seen.

"You're awake!" Mary screamed happily and immediately took Emma's other hand too and gave the woman a reassuring squeeze, not daring to hug Emma in her current state.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great, actually." Emma answered weakly. "I know that feeling, drugs right? And the good stuff too, obviously." Emma said, but corrected herself instantly when she saw her friend's shocked face. "I just tried it once, not my style. As you see it makes me talk too much and most of all, very honest. I can't stand it. I need my secrets. Oh my god, I'm rambling. Just please wait until my head is clear again before you scold me." Emma said and closed her eyes to avoid everything and get back to sleep again.

"Do you really think I'm going to scold you for being sick?" Mary asked, a little hurt. But Emma just shook her head a little, or at least tried to. Everything seemed to hurt like hell right now.

"No, not for being sick just for not listening to you. You were right when you said that I should take better care of myself. My appendix was just something I hadn't thought of."

"The drugs obviously make you wise too. You should have taken them sooner." Mary replied, a little spiky.

"Are you angry with me?" Emma asked surprised.

"No, I'm not angry with you! I'm angry with your behavior! You knew what had happened with you without being told. You knew damn well that your appendix was the only reason why you're here. Doctor Whale informed me that you have had these appendix problems for years now and you didn't even bother to inform me." Mary almost cried now, desperation clear in her voice.

"Hey, it's alright Mary. I'm fine, you see? Please don't cry anymore." Emma said, squeezing Mary's hand harder to reassure her that she really was alright, and also because it was the only thing she could do without screaming out in pain. Her whole body seemed to be on fire but luckily Mary didn't seem to notice, she was on the edge already and Emma didn't want to worry her more than she already did. Never had anyone cried because she didn't take care of herself. None of her foster homes cared for her that much in the past. This was absolutely new for her and she didn't know how to behave in a situation like this. Mary was angry and Emma normally knew how to handle that, but this was different. Mary was angry because Emma put herself in danger, this was a new terrain for her.

"Look, I know you were right, I know I should have told you about my appendix problems in the past but I was so accustomed to it that I haven't even thought it could be the reason why I felt so bad. Like you said, I have this for years but it was never that worse. Normally it's just a small pain and then I lay down for a little while and I'm as good as new." Emma tried to defend her actions or, better yet, her inaction.

"Don't try to explain this to me Emma! Leroy saw you two days ago in a drug store and he said that you were obviously in pain but not even then allowed him to help you." Mary Margaret tried to control her voice and her anger. She knew she shouldn't be so hard on her friend, at least not as long as she was in here, but she couldn't stop it. Emma just brought this side out in her. She felt like she should lecture Emma, like it was her responsibility to talk some sense into this thick head.

Emma, on the other hand, flinched at being caught. Why couldn't this woman leave her alone?  
Had she seen Leroy and collided with him? Yes.  
Did she almost pass out after the incident? Yes.  
Did she want Mary to know? NO!

"You've been in pain for days now and you didn't tell me. You had to know it was different then before. What would have happened to you if I hadn't come home earlier?" Mary asked outraged, repressing the sobs that threatened to come out. The blond didn't answer, there was no need, they both knew that Emma would probably be dead by now.

"Mary I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't expect it to get that worse. I told you, I'm not the roommate type. This is all new to me. I didn't want to bother you." Emma answered honestly and watched how Mary's tears fled free after her explanation.

"I'm your friend Emma, not just your roommate and I want to know everything that bothers you, do you hear me? That's what friends are for, after all." Emma could feel her cheeks getting wet and assumed she cried too. Damn drugs!

"You're going to be out of here in a few days, and then I'm going to take care of you, and you will follow my orders. I allow no arguments in this case."

"And your job? Should I sit in your classroom beside you?" Emma asked nonchalant but just earned the 'Nice try' look from the teacher.

"I'll take a few days off, as long as you need me."

"But.."

"No arguments, Emma! I'll do this. I should have done that this morning. From now on, everything concerning your health will be checked out by me. Do you understand?" Mary asked, leaving no room for any arguments, which Emma didn't even dare to try at this moment. Instead she nodded weakly, not having the energy to argue anymore.

"Yes, mom!" Emma muffled and Mary smiled grateful at her but couldn't fully understand why she was beaming with so much happiness for Emma using that title for her.

"Good girl. I'll call Doctor Whale so he can examine you and make sure you're really fine. I'll come back when he's finished."

"You really don't have to stay here with me Mary. Go home and rest, enjoy your free apartment."

"Not a chance. And I like the apartment better anyway, when a certain blonde is there singing in the shower." Mary said enjoying teasing Emma a little.

"David sings in the shower? Gross!" Emma asked innocently to drop the topic but Mary just had a mischievous grin on her face.

"He actually does. Seems like you two have something in common." Mary replied, amused about Emma's shocked face. "Don't worry, you sound better and your song choice is better too."

"Thanks, I think."

"Lay back and rest, I'll get Whale." Mary smiled and went to the door.

"I will, and Mary?" The teacher turned around.

"Thank you." Mary smiled.

"You're welcome, Emma. But anyone would have done the same thing."

'Sadly, I know from experience that that's not true.' Emma thought bitterly, but decided not to destroy the atmosphere.

"No, not for saving my life, well that too of course. But I wanted to thank you for being there for me." Tears welled up in Mary Margaret's eyes and for the first time in hours they were tears of joy. Without any hesitation she went back to her friend and hugged her as tight as she dared, considering the circumstances Emma was in.

"That's what families are for Emma. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Thank you." Emma whispered crying as well. Damn her for being so emotional, drugs always made her this way. That's why she stopped them. Emotions were weakness but with Mary by her side she almost could feel that there was also the possibility of taking a great strength out of them.

"Don't you dare to do that to me ever again Emma, understand? I was never so scared in my life." Mary whispered, the fear that consumed her for hours still clear in her voice.

"Sorry, but the good news is that it won't happen again, now that it finally ruptured it won't bug me anymore." But instead of calming Mary's worries like Emma intended, the brunette just held her tighter and made it clear to Emma that this was not a good thing in her opinion.

"I love you." Emma whispered and felt Mary stiffen for a short moment before she hugged her with more force.

"I love you too Emma, so much!" Mary whispered, not reducing the grip she had on her friend, it was almost as if Mary feared Emma would suddenly disappear from her.

"Ouch. I need a little space Mary, you know to breathe and stuff like that." The blonde said with a faked smile, hiding her pain as good as she could.

Instantly Mary jumped back with a apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry."

"Forget it. Now call your lover boy and let him release me." Emma said, causing Mary to get a little confused.  
"Why should Dav...oh you mean Whale, right? Don't call him that ever again." Mary said, slightly embarrassed, causing Emma to suppress a laugh. Finally they were on the less emotional topics again, so Emma could concentrate on overcoming the dizziness that tried to consume her again.

After giving Emma a last smile, Mary finally went out of the room in search for Doctor Whale, desperately trying to ignore the bad feeling that formed in her stomach as soon as she left the room. The heat she felt when she touched Emma nagged her; she was much warmer than she was in the morning. Probably a side effect of the surgery but still, she had to find Whale as soon as possible, just to be sure. And she needed to call David too.

"So she's fine then?" David asked, sounding clearly relieved.

"Yes, I believe so. She was awake when I got to her and we had a little talk. She seemed to be better but Doctor Whale is with her now to check, though." Mary explained but never let the door to Emma's room out of her sight for even a second. She used the payphone in the hospital instead of her mobile so she didn't have to be further from Emma than necessary. This uneasy feeling just came back since she was apart from Emma, the same feeling she had all day in school. Something was wrong, she knew it, she could feel it, but Whale was still with her and she couldn't run back in the room and make a scene. Emma was in good hands here and she needed to control her feelings, no need to overreact here.

"Mary Margaret, is everything alright?" David asked worried, disturbing Mary's thoughts again.

"Yeah, yeah it's nothing. She just had a very high fever and I'm still a little alarmed after I found her in the apartment. I'm totally overreacting. She is in good hands here." Mary said trying not just to convince David but also herself.

"You should trust your instincts Mary. After everything you told me, you really should." David whispered, clearly scared.

"I don't know...maybe you're right, but...AHHH!" Mary suddenly screamed into the telephone.

"Mary? Mary Margaret, are you okay?"

She wasn't. Mary Margaret felt like she has been stabbed in the heart by a dagger. It was exactly like earlier in school, but this time the pain was far worse. The air has been completely knocked out of her and breathing became harder by the second.

"Mary, please say something. Are you alright?" David whispered, obviously in pain as well.

"Emma!" Mary cried desperately, letting the phone out of her hands, and crawled to the room where her friend was fighting for her life.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me! But what do you think. Now Emma really has to die don't she?^^ Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. I know, that probably no one will read that before 0.00 but I want it to be posted this year, because...you'll see. Again thanks for reviewing, please don't stop that, it motivates me so much. **

**And I won't post any new chapter before ladywolf101 has betaed it, she is so great in betaing, encouraging, giving tipps and ideas and I feel so bad for not waiting until she's done. I REALLY REALLY THANK YOU! I rushed this just because, I wanted it to be done this year. I have to thank starophie again for correcting my mistakes and encouriging me with this chapter. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR for all of you!  
**

* * *

The pain weakened with every step Mary Margaret took, so she could manage to open the door of Emma's room just in time to see Whale leaning over Emma's body, performing CPR. The monitor by Emma's side took all of Mary's attention by letting out a very alarming monotone sound.

"No, no, no. NO! EMMA!" Mary screamed, and immediately rushed to her side, grabbing her friend by her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "You have to wake up! You can't die." No response, still just the monotone sound that got Mary crazy.

"Come back to me. Please come back to me!" A small beep was heard from the heart monitor but it got monotone again all too soon. "Emma, you have to wake up. Henry needs you, the town needs you, I need you! You can't do this to us. Wake up, for god's sake!" Again a small response, short but there and Mary didn't know what to do but cry, letting out all the fear and panic that flowed through her veins. There was something in her mind, whispering to her to follow her instincts and another part that screamed that it wouldn't matter anyway if this ridiculous idea wouldn't work but she knew she had to try it, or regret it for the rest of her life. "I love you Emma." Mary said, and kissed the top of Emma's head. Instantly the heart monitor reacted, showing her a steady beat, way too fast but at least there. Mary needed to concentrate on that.

"Mary?" Emma asked weakly, and brought a relieved smile to Mary's lips.

"Yes Emma, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." She answered, relieved, and taking a blond strand out of Emma's face.

"Would you promise me something?"

"Of course. Whatever you want." Mary replied instantly.

"Would you take care of Henry for me?" Emma asked weakly, causing Mary to struggle.

"For you? No, you'll do that yourself when you get out of here!" The brunette said determined, and Emma had to smile at her friend's reaction. She would really miss this.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Scared and helpless, Mary looked back to Whale, who didn't even try to help her to keep her friend alive.

"What? What do you mean? Of course you're going to get out of here. Why should you not?" Deep down, Mary knew why, but she refused to accept it.

"We both know why, Mary, but thanks for fighting for me. Tell Henry I love him and that I'm sorry I didn't finish Operation Cobra with him. I would've loved to see the curse breaking. Not just for Regina's shocked face, but for you, too." Emma whispered. Mary shook her head wildly as if it would help to defend herself from the realisation that slowly sank into her.

"You'll do it yourself. Running from your emotions is not an option anymore!" The monitor got unsteady again and slowly Emma closed her eyes again, frightening Mary in more ways than Jefferson ever did.

"I love you too," was the last thing Mary heard before the monitor showed a flat line and beeped monotone again, this time not changing its sound anymore. Instantly a wave of invisible force came out of her, engulfing Mary at first, then Doctor Whale, and then the whole town.

The curse was broken, and the savior was dead.

* * *

**A/N: *hiding***

**PLEASE don't kill me or run after me or whatever. It had to be done...and I wanted it to be done this year. Getting out with a BANG, you know.  
**

**Tell me, if you want to read more, if you want Emma back or want Emma to be dead forever. Both is possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOOOW I didn't expect THAT much reviews when I posted chapter 9, but it was interesting to see what one little sentence can do ;) Maybe I should kill Emma more often^^ NOO just kidding don't worry. I've almost expected that you guys want her back and I'll see what I can do. ;) BUT THANK YOU ALL so much for the reviews, favs and follows. It was a great way for me to start the new year.  
**

**I have to thank ****IaMcHrIsSi** and ladywolf101 for the revise, encouraging me, giving me ideas and just being AWESOME! You're really the best!  


**Okay I hope you like it. **

* * *

She was dead. Her daughter was dead.

She was Snow White, a fairytale-character in a world without magic, daughter of King Leopold, stepdaughter of Regina –the Evil Queen–, a former thief, wife of King James, and a Queen in the Enchanted Forest. And now, she was the mother of the Savior, the Savior that was killed. And there was nothing she could do to change it.

Emma really was dead, laying in front of her and getting colder with each second that passed. Snow knew that there was no getting her back. The heart monitor told her as much as well as the large blast that came with the insistent flat line.

Snow clung to her daughter, holding her as tight as she could. She even tried to kiss her awake several times, not wanting to accept the inevitable. Hours passed; nothing happened. No magical force doing the impossible like it always did; there was no response from Emma at all. Snow had lost her daughter again, this time forever.

If she'd ever thought that letting Charming take Emma to the wardrobe was the hardest thing she'd ever had to face, this moment proved her wrong. At least Emma had a chance, back then she knew there was hope. Now everything was lost. No hope, no family, no future, no Emma. Her tears were already drained when she felt two strong arms on her shoulder, trying to take her away from her daughter. Snow didn't need to look back to know who tried this, she knew these hands well enough. Her husband had finally found her.

"Snow you need to let go." Charming whispered, voice barely audible, broken just like both their hearts. But Snow just shook his hands off, tightening her grip on her daughter. When he moved to grab her again, she growled at him, her voice not able to produce anything near productive.

"The last time I let go of her, she was sent to a land where no one loved her or even cared for her. Where she was hurt, beaten, and had to endure things I don't want to even think about. She was all alone this time, without a mother to love her and show her how sweet and perfect she was, without ME. I will never let go of her again James. Never." Snow voice was just as weak as James's. Then, she turned around for the first time.

Through her tear-swollen eyes she could see that her husband didn't come alone. Red was also there along with her grandmother and the seven dwarves. Everyone stared at her with pity in their eyes, just seeing Snow that way brought them to the edge of tears. She didn't want their pity; she just wanted her daughter back.

She finally had everything back she always wanted, her husband, her friends, her memory, her whole life but Snow would trade it all in a heartbeat if it meant she would get her baby girl back.

* * *

They sedated Snow a few minutes ago; her grip on Emma slowly got weaker until James could carry her to another hospital bed. They took the time to take Snow and James's daughter out of the room. James asked them to wait with the funeral preparations until he could say goodbye to his daughter. Now, he had to take care of Snow. As cruel as it was, Emma wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Snow's grief would only climb, threatening to drown her; she needed him.

"Emma. Emma, don't go. No! No, Emma! Don't leave me! Don't leave! I just found you, I need you!" Snow whimpered in her sleep, turning around, thrashing in the bed. She cried out, her screams hoarse. She cried out until her husband took her in his arms, giving her the comfort she desperately needed.

"Maybe you should ask a doctor look after her, James." Granny suggested worried, never has she seen this young, strong woman so broken and desperate, and she'd seen Snow in a lot of situations. It was impressive what the girl could take without the bat of an eye, but Granny feared that this would break the strong woman forever.

Even if Granny and her own daughter had their differences and lived different lifestyles, not seeing each other for a long time, she was still her daughter, and the old woman had loved her and at least had a chance to know her. She decided herself that the separation from her daughter was for the best, for Red and for herself. But Snow never had that option; she had nothing like that, not after nine month of constantly worry about her little girl. Snow had barely a few minutes with her and now she would never get the chance to know her daughter and be the mother she'd always wanted to be.

"The whole hospital staff has gone to search for their families and friends; nobody's here. Doc is the only one who could look after her." Red replied numbly, her eyes still locked on her broken best friend.

It wasn't fair. Snow had been so overjoyed when she found out that she was pregnant, smiling all day and picturing the things she'd do with her baby girl. If Red ever thought that Snow couldn't be any happier after her wedding, she was proved wrong. Snow always seemed to float over the ground, beaming with joy and flying up in space for happiness. She didn't deserve this; hell, no one deserved this, but Snow especially didn't. This pure, innocent, believing heart was broken in thousands of pieces, and they all knew that nothing could fix that ever again, no one but Emma, who was lost forever.

* * *

"Charming?" Snow whispered, slowly awakening. Her voice stuck in her throat, raspy from screaming and crying.

"I'm here sweetheart." David reassured her instantly, kissing her temple for reassurance.

"Please tell me it was a dream. Please." She begged brokenly, not daring to open her eyes yet.

"I'm sorry, Snow." He answered weakly. When she slowly awakened, she could feel it. Her heart was heavy in her chest, and her mind seemed to have lost the connection she always had with Emma. Or, more, the connection was still there but nothing came over it, like a lost signal. Emma was dead. The feelings she normally got from her daughter were numb, gone.

"This is my fault, she died because of me." Snow said as she started to cry again. Her mind played over the broken picture of Emma lying on the ground in their apartment. She had gone to work, even when she knew she shouldn't. She knew, and she didn't listen. Look what that cost her.

"No that's not true, and you know it. There's nothing you could have done to avoid this." David said, trying to calm his wife who was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Yes it is! I sent her to this world all alone. I convinced her to stay in Storybrooke when she wanted to leave because I wanted her here, and I left her alone this morning, even if I knew that this wasn't a simple stomachache and that it would get worse. It was exactly like Evan all over again. The same symptoms: pain, dizziness, stomachache, vomiting, and she denied it too and then died hours after. Appendix rupture! Something so simple, and I wasn't able to see it because this damn curse didn't let me connect the dots. She would still be alive James! I killed our daughter!" Snow cried desperately, twisting herself out of his grip. She scooted away from him, her needing to be alone getting the better of her.

"No, no, no, stop thinking like that, Snow! Listen to me; it wasn't your fault! You did nothing wrong. If anyone is to blame, it's Regina. She created the curse; it's her and her magic that did all of this. Her magic is just too powerful to be stopped." Snow's head snapped up instantly.

"You're right! You're absolutely right! Magic is powerful. It can do anything." Snow rambled to herself, a new hope in her voice. "I'm sure it can also bring Emma back. It has to; it can do anything." She jumped out of the bed with a new determination in her eyes. A determination that made James's stomach flip with unease.

"Wait, what are you planning to do? Snow, you can't bring back the dead." James says softly, trying to make his wife see reason.

"I'll get our daughter back. If magic ripped her from us, then it also can bring her back to us."

"No, Snow please! Magic's dangerous, something that you shouldn't be messing with. I beg you stay here and rest. I can't lose you, too." David pleaded standing in front of his wife and letting her see all of his fear. But Snow just smiled sadly back at him and touched his cheek softly.

"You felt it too, didn't you? The pain in your heart, the moment Emma died and even before, during my call." She asked softly; he just nodded, not really understanding where his wife was going.

"Then you know why I have to do this. This pain never subsided. I still feel it fresh in my heart, like the moment she left us for good. I'll have to fix this, I have to get her back, or you'll lose me anyway. I have nothing left to give her but this." Snow whispered softly, wiping back a single tear that made its way down his cheek.

She didn't need to explain that; he felt exactly like Snow but held himself together. Of course he was devastated, but he needed to be strong for his wife. If he fell apart now who would be there for her?

"I'm coming with you." He insisted, but Snow stopped him instantly.

"No, please stay here. As ridiculous as it may sound, I don't want her to be alone anymore." She said, her voice full of regret. David nodded softly.

"I understand, and you're right, but I don't want you to go alone either. Red, would you?" He asked with a pleading look, acknowledging for the first time the two women who were with them.

"Of course I will." Red replied softly, taking a step forward instantly to grab Snow's hand in comfort. Snow tried to form a small smile at her friend; it didn't reach her eyes. It was useless to try; it'd never reach her eyes with Emma gone. It felt like all of her joy had been ripped from her.

She needed her daughter back, and she would get her back. She knew only one person who would be able to grant her that wish. Rumplestiltskin. The price won't be a problem; she would pay whatever he wanted as long as he brought her baby back. Leaving the room with Red close behind, her last thought was what got her through. The price wouldn't matter because she truly wouldn't have anything left to give if Emma never came back.

* * *

**A/N: SOOO there it is. HOPE, the most important thing anyone can have! You guys wanted it and here it is. **

**But what can Rumple really do without magic being in Storybrooke? Maybe Snow has to life with the loss of her daughter like anyone else...**

**Chapter 11 will give you the answeres so look forward to it and review to let me know what you think. When it was to depressing to OOC or just NO than tell me too, I want to improve of course. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M SOO sorry for not updating sooner. I have my exams right now and they really freak me out. Again I want to thank you ALL for your comments, follows and favorites they really encourage me to write more and lift my spirit up at such tough days. So please DO NOT stop that.**

**Unfortunatly ladywolf101 won't be able to beta me for a while but she will be back and update her story as soon as possible, be patient with her, you all know it's worth it. Sadly that also means you have to endure my poor English skills, so every mistake you find, feel free to tell me. ;)**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Snow." Red said shyly, trying to start a conversation.

"I know Red but don't worry, she'll be back in no time." Snow answered weakly, she refused to believe otherwise. If Emma wouldn't come back, if she really had lost her baby forever then... She didn't know how she would handle that, the only thing that kept her going was the hope that Emma would come back to her. Without that she probably would still lay in the hospital bed and cry like before. Magic always worked against her so now it had to work for her, just this one time.

"Snow stop!" Red said.

"I can't we have to hurry! What if there is a time limit for resurrection or something. I won't risk any more time than necessary!" Snow said still walking straight down the street to her goal.

"Yeah but Snow..."

"I have no time for that Red. We'll talk later."

"No, Snow you have to listen to me!" Red said more insisting this time and grabbing her friends arm to stop her and turn her around, looking her deep into the eyes, begging her friend to understand.

"A resurrection Snow? Really?" Red asked panicked. "Magic is powerful but never like that! You've already seen the outcomes of it once. Do you really want your daughter back as a walking dead?" Snow shook her head widely, not even daring to think about Emma like one of the victims she has seen once.

"Of course not! But maybe there's another way. He's the most powerful man in our world, he knows everything about magic. He has to know another way."

"Why don't you ask the blue fairy first maybe.."

"Damnit Red we both know what she will say and that she won't help me with this. Why can't you let me do this? Emma never did anything wrong to deserve such a behaviour of you." Snow exclaimed outraged. Why was Red so determined to delay Emmas rescue?

"Of course not and I really want to help you but if we know something about magic than that it always comes with a price."

"Which I ´m more than willing to pay if it brings my daughter back!" Snow replied stubborn.

"And what will he want from you? You have nothing here, no money, landscape or influence."

"Which he never wanted before." she defended herself.

"Exactly! He always wanted something we couldn't get easily or didn't know the meaning of. Please Snow, I beg you to think about it. What could he want this time? We nee to be prepared!" Red said reasonable and got her friend for the first time to over think her action for a second. But the answer Red got wasn't the one she wanted, the desperate look and the panicked tone Snow had were enough for Red to know that there was no use to argue anymore.

"Don't you think I know that Red? I know your´re right! But I can't think of anything than my daughter being dead right now." Snow started to scream with all the frustration she felt right now. "The first thing I saw after a 28-year nightmare was my little girl, who I gave up for what felt like an hour ago, laying in this hospital bed and knowing that she will never wake up again because of what I did!" The queen ended letting the tears fall free from her eyes and letting Red finally see how broken she really was. "Do you remember what it feels like, to know the person you love most is dead and ripped forever from you?" Snow whispered brokenly.

"Like your heart is crashed into a million pieces." Red answered regretfully, finally understanding what Snow meant.

"The joy of waking up and finally remember everything: my friends, my husband, my past, my whole life and then to understand that the woman I admired most, that I had feelings for I couldn't understand in the slightest and that I felt responsible for in a far more way than any friend should and finally everything made totally sense. That this woman really was my daughter, the same little baby I held in my arms for just a few minutes, who I felt kick and grow for nine months and who I loved from the moment I knew she existed and which I had to sent away to save her from a curse which was created just to punish me. The price for her resurrection isn't important to me, the only thing important to me is that she comes back to me. I'll pay whatever he wants. I have to tell her so much Red and I want to know so much of her life which I missed completely until a few months ago and I won't miss another minute of it!" Snow answered determined and continued her way to Rumpelstiltskin pawn shop.

* * *

"Ah my dear queen, what a pleasure to see you again." Rumple greeted the two women who stormed into his shop. "No offense but Mary Margaret really hasn't your fire but I glad to see that it finally came back to you. Your again the fairest of them all but you should think about letting your hair grow longer again it was more like you, you know." He said smiling and getting in front of the counter.

"Save it imp." Red yelled and immediately stood before her friend to protect her from whatever he may have planed.

"Oh I really hope I haven't insulted you Red. But every book says the same of her, it's not only my opinion. It's nothing you can really change." he explained nonchalant and directed his next words again at Snow White. "What can I do for you dearie?"

His sweet voice sounded exactly like she remembered, like honey to catch beans but it didn't scare her, she knew him and how to handle him, at least a little. So Snow straightened her back and tried to make her voice sound strong and unbending. "I want my daughter back."

"Well believe it or not, Miss Swan is you daughter. Do you want me to make her younger?" he asked wickedly.

"Stop playing games with me Rumple! We both know why I'm here. I want you to bring Emma back to life." Snow screamed angered, she already had lost the little patience she had.

"Miss Swan is dead?" he asked and both woman could clearly see his surprise, obviously he hadn't know that.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that and I offer you my condolences, she was a brave woman."

"Yes, she is and I want YOU to bring her back to me."

"As much as I want to help you I'm afraid there isn't any chance for your daughter to come back to life. Death is inevitable." he said, almost regretfully but Snow just shook her head wildly.

"No you're lying! You're the best sorcerer in the whole world and magic is powerful, I've seen it countless of times doing impossible things, you have to bring her back, there has to be a way! I'll do anything, I'll give you anything I have, I'll do anything you want, just give her back to me!" Snow cried with desperate tears in her eyes, not wanting to accept the truth and making Rumple grin his most wicked smile.

"Really anything?" he asked and took a step forward, so that now there was almost no space between himself and Snow White who observed him in wonderment. To her surprise he took a straw of her black hair between his fingers and curled it slowly, watching how Snow White tried to understand what was going to happen. "Are you really sure dearie?" he asked again, now softly touching Snows cheek and stroking it slowly. Snow froze, suppressing the urge to get away from the man in front of her. She now watched in wonderment how a flicker of something, she couldn't describe, started to beam in his eyes. With a small gesture he got even closer to Snow, leaving all space between them, then he leaned over Snow and smelled her hair.

That couldn't be right... he wouldn't want... why? He wanted her? That wasn't possible... he was Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, the devil himself. There was no man more evil than him,... no man... beside everything he was, he maybe was still a man... and then it wouldn't be to inconceivable to imagine...

Red gasped when the realisation of what he probably wanted from Snow came to her and she immediately wanted to interfere but Snow held her hand up and endured the procedure with a strong face. If that would be the price she had to pay that her daughter would come back to her than she would pay it. Nothing was more important than Emma right now and she could endure this for the sake of her daughter.

"Would you please let your queen and me alone Red? I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you to see this." The man said not taking his eyes of Snow White for a second.

"In your dreams imp. I will not let you do this!" Red screamed and wanted to get between her friend and the mad man but was again stopped by her friend.

"Do as he says." Snow said in a low voice making Reds eyes get bigger with shock.

"WHAT? Snow you can't be serious! You...he...James...Emma wouldn't..." but Snow interrupted her friend at the sound of her daughters name and turned her head to her friend, the anger was clear in her eyes. "Your right she wouldn't approve but she can't say anything anymore. James probably wouldn't approve either, but he would understand me and I really hope you'll understand me too, Red. I'll HAVE to do this, for her sake." The determination in Snows eyes and her voice was a clear difference to her puffy swollen. Red swore she could see something else in her friends eyes, beside grief and desperation even if it was small, hope. She had a chance to get her daughter back and she would endure this and she would never regret it if it would work.

"Please go now." Snow asked one more time and managed to give her friend a reassuring smile that everything would work out. So Red just nodded and left the shop without looking back, not wanting her friend to see the tears that flew down her own face and let Snow alone with the dark one, whose name had now a much more darker meaning than she thought ever possible.

* * *

**A/N: Okay before you all yell and throw thing at me, I can explain everything...but won't untli next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think. To hard? To soft? To OoC for any character? **

**Review and let me know. Thank you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: YES I'm back and I have to thank starophie for helping me with this chapter. Thanks for the folows reviews and favorites. They really helped me during my stressfull days to lift my spirits up. ****You guys rock! **

******Here is chapter 12. **

* * *

Snow stood stock still while Rumple let his fingers explore her face more. His hand went over her shoulder slowly. If that was the price for Emma to come back to her, then she would gladly pay it. Nothing was more important than Emma right now. But instead of going further like Snow expected, Rumple started to laugh hysterically and took a step back, grinning like the mad man she knew he was.

"You really must be desperate, Snow, to accept something like that in exchange for your daughter; a daughter you don't even really know." He added, grinning. Even if Snow knew that he was right in some ways, and she didn't know Emma as her daughter, she still knew her as her friend and that was far more than she had hoped when she heard of the curse in the first place. But Snow had known - even when she was just pregnant with Emma - that she would do anything for that little baby growing inside her. Something that precious, who was the living proof of Charmings and their love, had to be protected at all costs.

"That's none of your business. I said I will do anything and I mean it. Regardless of the obstacles, NOTHING matters more to me than her. I'll do anything you ask. Please help me." Snow begged again and Rumple saw it in her eyes, the devotion only parents could have for their child; devotion he still had himself.

"Magic is indeed powerful, but I'm afraid there's nothing that can bring back the dead, dearie. There's nothing I can do for you."

"NO, you're lying. There has to be a way. I won't accept her death!" She screamed.

"I'm afraid you have to, Snow, like every other parent who has lost a child." Was that pain in his eyes, or did she imagine it?

"If you don't believe me, then just think about it, Snow. If there really was a way, wouldn't Regina have resurrected her stable boy already?" Snow nodded slowly. Rumple was right; Regina would have done everything possible to get her true love back instead of using all of her power for revenge. She knew that for sure and it lowered her hope until it was almost non-existent.

"Dead means dead, dearie. Every attempt at resurrection always leads to the same results: soulless creatures that have to be killed in a barbaric way to be destroyed forever. Do you really want that fate for your daughter?" He asked, interested, and earned a disapproving look from the queen who shook her head wildly. No, of course she didn't want that! No one would want that for a person he loved and no person deserved to be cursed like that, for that matter. But it also meant that her daughter really was lost to her. She would never see, laugh, or talk with her ever again. Nor would she be able to tell Emma how much she loved her or that she would have never abandoned her if she had a say in the matter. Now this chance was lost forever. She would never hold her baby girl in her arms again. Never see her smile or drink cocoa with her. Snow had lost her.

Deep down she knew, even as Mary Margaret, that Emma was her daughter from the moment she laid eyes on her in her classroom. Yet she still wasted all her time with meaningless things instead of trusting her instincts right away and acting as the mother Emma so desperately wanted, needed, and deserved so much. She had lost the chance to be that for Emma. Instead, her daughter had to take care of her most of the time and look after her because Mary Margaret was too weak. As the realization slowly came to her, Snow sank down on the floor slowly and started to weep loudly. Emma really was dead and would never come back to her.

The sight of the broken queen in front of him - no, the broken mother in front of him - touched something in his heart he buried a long time ago. Was he like that when his son left? Was the same desperation in his eyes?

"I really liked Ms. Swan; she was a good combination of you and your husband. Never stopped to get what she really wanted, very brave, very independent, and as you know, very loyal. Such a pure soul is hard to find in this world. Sadly, she still owed me a favor. I guess I can't ask you to pay her debt, can I?" Even if he was old, he still was fast enough to avoid Snow's attack who jumped up and struck at Rumple.

"How dare you?" Snow screamed and crumbled again to the floor, letting her tears flow freely again. She lost all her power the moment she had missed him. Maybe there was still a small flame, but no real fire like he was accustomed to from her. The curse may be broken now, but this woman in front of him wasn't the real Snow White, just a shadow of her former self. The old Snow White wouldn't have missed him or just given up. She would have fought with teeth and claws to get what she wanted. The loss of her daughter had really broken her, like the loss of his son had broken him. What would he do to get him back? What had he already done for just a chance to get him back? Would he be able to get him back without the help of the savior? Would he be able to find him? Were all of his actions meaningless now? No, he wouldn't let that happen. Bae would return to him, he had to make sure of that.

"Not so fast, dearie. Maybe there is a way to help you." He began and Snow's head snapped up instantly.

"But you said resurrecting..."

"Yes, yes, I said resurrecting your precious daughter is not possible and that's true, but-" He held a finger up high. "That doesn't mean she can't come back to you." He riddled and the confusion in Snow's eyes grew.

"I may have something for you." He turned around and walked into his storage room coming back just a few seconds later with a small clock in his hand, which he held in front of Snow White who observed it in bewilderment.

"This clock is the only magical artifact that may still work in this world. It has the power to bring you back to a precise moment in your life and you'll be able to change the flow of time by changing a decision you made in this moment. If the clock still works, you will be able to use it to rescue your daughter." Snow's face lit up immediately. "But you have to know Snow, this clock will work only one time and you'll have to live with the consequences it brings. Playing with the time can make things worse than they originally were. Every action has its reasons and to break this circle can lead to unthinkable consequences." He explained, but Snow didn't seem to listen.

"And this will really work? I will be able to change the past and rescue Emma?" she asked excited, not taking her eyes from the small clock that held her happiness inside.

"That's what I said, isn't it? The clock works differently than other magical artifacts. That's the reason it can function in a world without magic of its own. But it will only work one time and don't forget the consequences Snow." After his confirmation, Snow instantly tried to grab the small clock, but Rumple was faster and took it back. Holding up a finger, as if to lecture a small child, he said,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, not so fast. You have to hear me out first. Every decision has its consequences that could influence our whole future. It's even possible that your daughter will still die if you choose wrong. You have to think about it with a clear mind or you won't succeed in your rescue."

* * *

**A/N: Okay as you all see Emma could come back like you all wanted. But Snow has to make the right choice for her, if she even heard that. **

**Any ideas? Any decision is possible. And like Rumple said, to break the time circle can lead to unthinkable consequences. The butterfly effect. I really would like to know your ideas.**

**But of course you can just tell me if you liked it or if you hated it but if so, why. ;) I still want to improve. **

**Hope the next chapter (if you still want one) will get out sooner.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I sooo love writting this story and to read your kind reviews and ideas is just an amazing feeling for me! THANK YOU! Please don't stop that!**

**And I have to say one thing: Yes, Harry Potter was in my mind with the clock! Catherine86 got it right. ;)  
**

**So now here is the longest chapter until now and I have to thank starophie for listening to my doubts about it and for taking the time to help and correct me and just being soo unbelievable sweet! Without her you wouldn't read half of this chapter and definitly not so fast. Thank you again!**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

The first decision that came to her mind was Regina's boyfriend, Daniel, and how she had betrayed Regina's trust in the past. If she would be able to change this mistake, her life would change drastically. The life of the whole kingdom would change; thousands of lives would be saved. But would she ever have met her husband? Would she still have her family? If she hadn't had to hide in the woods, how would she ever have met David? There was no way their lives would have crossed. She would have to live a life without her true love…

"Ah, I see you finally understand the trouble that comes with such a great opportunity. What can you do if you still want your loved ones with you? Save the world or save your sweet little family? Let's face it, Snow, you can't have both." Rumple laughed.

Snow tilted her head to the left side in confusion. "Why haven't you used this clock? David said that you loved a woman once. Why didn't you use it to prevent whatever happened to her?" Snow asked curiously. Maybe an honest answer from him could help her with her decision.

"Why do you think I haven't used it? Even I can't see every stone a simple decision starts to roll. That's the reason you have to think very hard about it, Snow." He said, deep in thought. This wouldn't work. There was no way the clock would work for the woman in her current state. She was so doubtful, insecure; unsettled and weak. The clock needed a clear mind and a strong heart and not this insecure woman who seemed to be afraid of its power, judging by the way she looked at it. This way she just would have to pay for trying without getting the result she wanted. He couldn't let that happen.

'_How could this little object possess so much power_?' Snow asked herself, still thinking about the thousands of things was able to do now. She could even save her mother now; she'd always wanted to have her back. But Snow knew what this would take, another life, and not her or her mother would want to someone to die in order to save her life. Her mother taught her that, and Snow wouldn't be able to change it differently than before. It was her mother's legacy to her, and she would honor her wishes. But there were still the lives of thousands of people that could change because of this simple clock. It didn't look different from any other clock Snow has seen before, and still it would be able to change her live with one decision; only one, Rumpelstiltskin said.

Regina and her kingdom would be happy, but Snow wouldn't. How could she, if she didn't have the two most precious people in her life with her? And her friends, they would be lost for her too. Who would help Red with her wolf? Who would take care of the dwarfs if she didn't? Maybe she was taking this too seriously. She wasn't unique...there would be someone else to help them, for sure, there had to be. Graham would live again, and be free from Regina and her power over him. But David...he wouldn't be happy with Abigail, and she with him. Abigail's true love was Frederick, and David wouldn't even know that he was destined to love Snow.

"Is there a way to see the outcomes of a decision before I use the clock?" She asked, but shuddered when she saw Rumple's wicked grin.

"Don't you think that my choice would have turned out the way I wanted if there was one?" He asked, and his tone was a little sharper now; she'd probably hit a nerve. "I'm afraid you'll have to keep your fingers crossed and hope that everything turns out the way you want it to be." He said, now again in his so sweet, catching tone. Snow was impressed how much self-control he could muster in this moment, even as the whole world around him crumbled. Or was it just Snow's world that was falling apart right now? That couldn't be! Emma was…well, Emma; the savior, her daughter, the sun of her world, the reason of Snow's existence. The only reason she was still able to breathe was that there was still a chance for Emma to come back to her, to them, to Charming and her. It wasn't possible that the rest of the world wasn't as devastated as she was. Surely the world would stop turning if she didn't succeed, maybe already had, and everything that could prevent all that lay in the hand of this mad man who didn't seem to understand in the slightest what power he currently possessed. The power to destroy her and Charming's happiness forever.

"You're thinking about your prince, aren't you?"

Snow nodded. Of course she was! David was one of the most important people in her life, and she had to think of his happiness too.

"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure, dearie; without Regina, the real Prince James would have had a good chance of becoming your husband."

This surprised her. "Why?"

"Well, Regina sent a dragon to King Midas' kingdom, and the real prince was killed during a battle where he was meant to prove that he actually could kill the dragon, which he obviously couldn't." he said, not trying to hide his malice even a little. "If all of this had never happened, leaving James still alive, your husband wouldn't have had to take his place. He would stay a shepherd for the rest of his life, living in this nice little house, guarding his sheep, and wouldn't have to worry about the problems of a whole kingdom. But Prince James would still need a wife someday, regardless of his little adventures with women; his duties would demand it of him, and you would also need a husband. Your kingdoms were united for years. A marriage would be the best logical option." He was right, and Snow knew it. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I would have him and still wouldn't." She mumbled sadly.

"James was a fine man; maybe a little too arrogant and self-centered, and probably not very trustworthy and faithful if you think of his reputation, but still very strong and brave. Now that I say it out loud, he doesn't seem so good at all." He said, laughing his wicked laugh. "I bet he even would still be your type of man judging by his looks. But, to be fair, it's very hard to compare to the ideal of Prince Charming himself. But you have to see the bright side of it, Snow, James and David shared the exact same DNA. Your daughter would look like she does now. She probably would still be the same person you know now and love so much." This was obviously a good thing in his opinion, but Snow didn't seem to like this idea in the slightest and just stared at the man in front of her first in confusion and then in rage.

"No, that would be sick, and not even true! David, the man I love, is a brave, loyal, and strong man who is as much as caring as he is selfless. Emma has so much of her father's qualities in her that there wouldn't even be a slight chance that she would still be the same woman. David is a far better prince than James ever was or could be. As much as I know of James, there is not even a single trait I would want Emma to have. I love my husband and my daughter the way they are now, and even the slightest change would kill the people I love."

Now she was back, the woman who he once knew as Snow White, still able to use her fire whenever she felt the need to protect her family. Good! She would need that for what was about to come. Who knew what the price for breaking the time-circle would be. From his own experience, he knew that it would possess all of Snow's strength, wherever she took it from. She needed to control herself better, if she wanted to face what was about to come. He needed to see the old Snow again. The pure hearted, good, innocent, and hopelessly faithful woman she truly was, not the devastated, crushed, and broken mother that now was standing in front of him. Otherwise the clock would be useless, and even if it worked, the outcome wouldn't change for long. If it was Miss Swan's destiny to die, then she would. Death always took what was his. Only a strong and pure heart could get in its way, a heart that just beat to protect the persons she loved. He had to make sure she was this woman again, before she used this item, if he wanted to see his son again.

"Maybe you're right, but just think farther, Snow. You would be able stay with your daughter, watch her grow up, hear her first words, see her first steps; you would be able to just be there for her, whenever she needs you; after a nightmare, after her first breakup, or whatever may come. I'm sure Miss Swan would give you a hard time if you tried to do all of that now."

He had a point there. There were advantages, of course. But he didn't seem to understand that Snow loved David and Emma for what and who they were with every fiber of her being. To even consider that she would be able want them any different way would be ridiculous.

"You wouldn't even remember that they were different in the first place, dearie. There would be nothing to compare them to, and it wouldn't be that much of a change, if you think about it."

"Still, I would know it. Deep down, there would always be a part of me that would know that this was wrong. I would feel that this wasn't the way it was supposed to be."

"But it could turn out for the better." Rumple insisted, still trying to doubt her faith, but Snow just shook her head.

"No, that's not possible. And who knows if Emma would even exist?" That was most unlikely; any change, difficulty, or argument with James or his kingdom, and Emma wouldn't even be born; and with everything that she knew about James, there would be a lot of them. The happiness of her whole realm or of her family; it all was in Snow's hands now. Three lives against thousands. Could she really be so selfish? One of these three people probably wouldn't even exist.

A world without Emma? A world without her precious baby girl? Unthinkable!

Snow had been wrong. She didn't need to choose for three people, but for one; for the most important one in her life. Fate had always been cruel to her daughter, but from now on, Emma would have her mother with her. She was determined to correct the mistakes Fate decided for her little girl. Emma once told Mary Margaret that no one ever chose her over anything else. Well, that would have to change. Snow would always choose Emma; she already did when she decided to leave her husband and save her baby from the curse that threatened to take her away. There was only one choice she could correct without changing anything else.

"How will this work? Will I be able to remember what happen? Who I really am?" Snow asked, her voice full of strength, and as determined as he remembered her. She made her choice, and hopefully the right one for all of them. It was important that the decision was made by a pure heart that was filled with love, and not with the grief and doubt of the what-could-have-beens. That was the core of the clock, the power that made it work, and the reason he couldn't use it properly.

"No, you won't. You will get back without any memory of this because it will have actually never happened in that moment. The clock will bring you back to the moment you choose and the feeling to change your mind will be overwhelming, you won't be able to ignore it. In this way, you will change the future."

Snow understood. She knew how powerful feelings could be, especially after the incidents of today. Even if she knew and experienced the power of true love, nothing could ever compare to this. When she first laid eyes on Emma, after she was born, she didn't know she was able to feel so much love for one person. Then, in Storybrooke, she recognized the woman instantly. Slowly the curse began to weaken, and let Mary Margaret act like the mother she wanted to be for her precious, little, perfect daughter. Mary never questioned it, but this nagging feeling, after Emma told her that she was Snow White's daughter, never left her. The curse stopped all of them from asking questions or connecting the dots but at least it wasn't able to cloud her feelings, not for David, and especially not for Emma. The pain she felt when because her daughter was in danger this morning, also proved that the curse was not as strong as Regina thought it would be. The love she felt for Emma and the connection she had with her even started to lift the curse entirely, just weak and slowly at first, but it did. David felt the connection to Emma too, and was scared for her for reasons he couldn't explain. And at the moment the curse finally broke, Snow fell in a big dark hole without any chance of return.

She had to compose herself before she would fall apart again, just by the pure thought of it.

"So the curse will restore itself and we will forget again who we really are and being separated from the people we love?"

"Exactly!"

"But Emma will break the curse again?"

"Oh I really hope so. Hopefully by something less tragic than her death, but it seems to me that Miss Swan loves to play with fire. Maybe we will see each other in a few days and have the same conversation again. Just know that I won't be able to help you then." Snow's head snapped up instantly and the determination he saw in her eyes let him lift his last doubt he had in her. She would be able to overcome the circle and save her daughter. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to overcome even the curse. He underestimated her once, but he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"No, that won't happen. I'll make sure of that, and if the curse won't be able to break any other way, then so be it. I won't let her die!" Of course she wouldn't, she would gladly give her live for her daughter, he knew that and maybe she would have to, who knows what price such a deep impact would cost.

"Oh you don't have to worry, dearie. This curse can be broken like every other curse."

"True love's kiss." Snow whispered.

"Exactly! And I bet that you know that that will be a hard task."

"But not impossible. It will happen again!"

Rumple grinned. "Good luck with that. Miss Swan breaking the curse is something we all want."

"Why are you helping me? If you want the curse broken, you have it now. Not that I don't appreciate your help, but you have what you want now. What do you get from it?"

"Let's just say there's something I need Miss Swan to do for me. But before you ask: No, it's not dangerous for her." He stopped Snow's upcoming question. Mothers were so predictable, and this one especially. Snow seemed to be pleased with his answer so she dropped the topic, getting back to her original task.

"We'll see about that." Snow mumbled. Of course there wouldn't be any danger for Emma, because she would stop it from happening. "So, how do I get this clock to work? How does it bring me back to the decision I want to change?" Snow asked carefully, not wanting to miss any part of the explanation he was about to give her.

"Just picture the moment before your inner eye. The time, the smell, the noises, your surroundings, your feelings, just picture the whole situation. Try to remember it as precisely as possible, and the clock will take you back instantly."

That sounded easy, she could do that. Snow already pictured the scene a thousand times in her head during her time in the hospital, she could tell every detail about it. "How do you know I won't change something drastic? Maybe your life will change too because of it. How can you be so sure that this won't backfire on you?" Snow asked, not able to hold her curiosity back any longer. If time was a circle, then he could also be affected. He could be damaged because of it. Why would he risk it? But the knowing grin he showed her made her question herself, as if she missed something.

"Really, dearie? We both know there is NO way you would threaten your precious little family. No matter what, you will always choose them. That's the core of love; pure selfishness." He answered, laughing, and handed Snow the clock.

But instead of using it instantly, like he expected, she took the small object into her pocket and turned her attention back to Rumple again. She'd forgotten something important. "What do you want for it?"

"Nothing." He simply said and waved with his hand once which made Snow raise an questioning eyebrow. "Let's just say that I'm investing in the future of your family." He answered her unasked question nonchalantly. He probably wouldn't have whatever she gave him anyway, if time truly restored. He wanted something from her daughter, so it was in his own interest that Emma would come back. They would handle the consequences later. All of them. Charming, her and Emma. They would face whatever obstacle fate would throw in their way. With one last longing glance at the unicorn mobile from Emma's nursery, which she had picked out so carefully with her husband, Snow went out of the pawn shop, back to save its rightful owner.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? To much? To confusing? To much wanted? To dramatic? To anything? Tell me.**

**I'm really unsure about this chapter for a lot of reasons and I don't know if I should continue it that way or change it. **

**What did you think about Rumples motives? Was it clear why he acted the way he acted? **

**Where do you think she goes now? Should there be a scene with Red again? I haven't decided that yet, do you want one?**

**Please review to brighten my day. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay I really try my best. Thanks for your comments/favorites and follows, they mean the world to me. It's so fantastic to know that someone appreciates what you do. THANK YOU ALL!  
**

**So now you Really get your answer for which moment Snow will use the clock and I hope you agree with it. There was a little misunderstanding in the last chapter with...well, myself^^ because of my note and I hope those of you who's read it weren't to confused, sorry!**

**I have to thank starophie so much for her work and encouragement, love you girl!  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and as always: Let me know what you think.**

* * *

The dwarves had brought Emma into another room. Not the mortuary they had first thought of, because, regardless of the circumstances, Emma was still their princess, and they would treat her like that. Even in death. They were just about to change her clothes when James walked into the room, asking to give him a few minutes alone with his daughter, which they immediately granted.

Emma was so pale and lifeless, totally different from the last time he had seen her. This little girl he held in his arms what felt like just a few minutes ago and who had his heart from the moment he first laid eyes on her. His little girl, the one he fought so hard to protect from Regina's men, a fight that almost cost him his life, and he would be happy if it was him who laid here instead of his daughter. The faith he once had - that everything would be alright and they all would be together in the end - was instantly crushed when he finally found his wife desperately clinging to their daughter, crying and screaming out exactly what he felt in this precise moment. His fight for her life was useless now if he still couldn't be with his family. Snow wouldn't accept Emma's death and would try everything she could in order to save their daughter. She would hesitate at nothing if it would bring her daughter back, and he understood her completely. He would do the same if he didn't already know that absolutely nothing could bring back the dead. He went to a few sorcerers, witches, fairies, and even Rumpelstiltskin himself in order to save his mother, but they all told him the same thing: death is unstoppable, and he needed to accept death as a part of life. Which he did, after a few months and with Snow's help, but now they asked him to accept the death of his own daughter, of his little baby girl, a part of himself and his true love, and he didn't know if he would be able to accept it this time. Maybe Snow was right, and there was a way to bring her back, or maybe there wasn't, but they would never stop looking! He desperately wanted to know his little girl - talk to her, tell her stories, and scare the boyfriends away, even if it was probably too late for that already. He wanted to be a father, and not just the father of any child. He wanted to be the father of Emma.

"I'm so sorry, princess," he started to cry. "I'm sorry for not being there for you when I should have been, and I'm so sorry for everything we put you through with our decision. We just wanted to save you; give you your best chance, even if it was without us. If we had known that it would end like this, we would have found another way!" He whispered brokenly. He was finally allowed to let out the tears that threatened to come for hours now. He had held back for the others, Snow especially, but all of his strength was gone now that he was alone with his little girl. Sure, he was their king, and they needed his strength and support in such a hard time, but right now, he was just a father who mourned the loss of his child.

He was able to save thousands of lives from almost everything: dragons, ogres, hunger, war, witches, curses, and even a basilisk, once, but he wasn't able to save his own daughter of the revenge from someone who threatened the happiness of his family most, and who finally got her revenge now. If Snow couldn't find a cure to bring Emma back, then he would go to Regina and make her feel all of his pain, even if that probably wasn't possible - he still could give her a very good idea of it.

His thoughts of revenge were instantly disturbed when two arms engulfed him from behind and a small weight was pressed against his neck.

"Snow." He whispered softly, enjoying the comfort she gave him. "I'm so sorry, Snow...I should have protected her! I should have remembered! I should have saved her! I should have-" He mumbled desperately, knowing that there was nothing he could have done to change the events in the past but still trying to take the responsibility like a true king - no, like a true father - should.

"Shhh. There's nothing you could have done, Charming, this isn't your fault." Snow whispered softly, pressing her face harder into his neck. Of course, she was right, but he couldn't help but blame himself for this. He failed to protect his family. And as if she could read his mind, Snow spoke again.

"Okay, fine, if you're allowed to take the blame, then I'm sure as hell allowed to. I left her alone today! I'm the reason Regina created the curse in the first place. All of this is my fault." And before he could interrupt her, she straightened her grip to stop him. "We could do this all day without any results and you know it. Please David, stop hurting yourself. This isn't your fault!" Snow begged him, and he finally smiled.

"I missed your wisdom." He whispered, finally taking his eyes of his daughter and turning back to his wife. Snow still couldn't take her eyes from the dead body of their daughter. But for a short moment, he could've sworn he saw something - something besides grief, longing, and devastation. It was a little light that gave him new hope.

"You found something! Something to help her!" Snow's smile said everything he needed to know.

"Yes, I did. I'll bring her back." David cried happily, and took his wife in his arms, twirling her around. She would come back to them. He really would have the chance to know her, and she would know him - as his real self, not this coward, David Nolan, whom he had been before for her to know.

"What are you waiting for, Snow? Do it!" He said, impatient. But instead of doing something with Emma, like he expected, she just shook her head sadly, and crushed his newfound spirit.

"I'm sorry David, but it's not that simple. That's why I wanted to come to you first." Snow started, finally looking deep into the eyes of her husband.

"I don't understand. You said you could save her; that you would bring her back." David said, confused.

"And I will! Believe me, I will!" Snow answered determinedly, not letting any room for doubt. "But there's something you need to know first." Snow started slowly, preparing herself for what was about to come. "Rumple gave me this clock." Careful not to damage it in any way, Snow took out the small object and showed it to her husband. "With its power, I will be able to turn back time, and save Emma's life by changing a decision I made in mine."

"And you already know which one you want to change," he said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. He knew she'd already made up her mind, and Snow's small nod just confirmed his conclusion.

"Yes, I should have stayed with her this morning. Then none of this would have happened."

"But you're not sure of this, why? This is great news, Snow." He said, but Snow just let out a humorless laugh.

"Do you really think that? I could change every mistake I've ever made in my whole life, and I decide to jump back just half a day. I could save thousands of people with this clock, and I decided to save just one. Doesn't it show how selfish I really am?" She asked bitterly, obviously disgusted with herself.

Immediately he took her hands in his, smiling at her selfless behavior. He never knew and would never know another person who had such a pure heart that would choose the happiness of others above her own.

"No, Snow, it just shows how much you love our daughter; every parent would make the same decision, and deep down you know that. No one would judge you for it. You can't help how everything turned out with Regina, but you didn't kill all those people. Regina did, and as sad as it is, you're not responsible for the lives of those people, but for yours: yours and yours alone." David explained, determined, looking deep into Snow's clear green eyes and trying to take away any doubt she might still have about her decision. Not that there was any doubt in Snow about rescuing her daughter at any cost, she would do anything for her, and David knew that, but he needed Snow to see that her actions were justified in every way.

"You're wrong. I'm responsible for yours and our daughter's life too, because you two are my life and the reason of my very existence. Without you there would be no me." She answered honestly and smiled brightly at him before catching his lips with her own to show him in one passionate kiss every ounce of love she felt for him. He always knew how to make her feel better, regardless of the circumstances and she would miss him again when the curse restored. But she had faith in Emma for breaking the curse again, this time in the right way. She hoped that her actions as Mary Margaret would help Emma to find her way back to them but she couldn't be sure, unfortunately she didn't have any other choice. The curse already weakened once, maybe it would weaken again, not by Emma dying or being hurt, but maybe something different. Maybe she would be able to recognize Emma in some way or act more motherly towards her (if that was even possible) or something like that. She would wait for the curse to break again but not at all costs, like she told Rumpelstiltskin. Maybe she should convince Emma to leave Storybrooke entirely to get her out of harm's way…but Snow was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to do that, not just for her own sake, but for Henry's, and Emma's, especially. Her daughter needed her and even just as a friend, she would be there for her, for her and her grandson because Snow was pretty sure Henry wouldn't be able to handle Emma leaving, probably the whole town wouldn't be able handle it. Emma changed so much already, made them move forward, brought David out of his coma where he was stuck in for 28 years. Everything changed because of Emma just being there with them and Snow had faith that even if the curse would not break entirely, her daughter would make the life of everyone better, like she did for her parents.

"I love you, Charming. Never doubt that for a second, not even when the curse is restored." Snow whispered softly after ending the kiss.

"I know, and I will always love you too, my dear Snow. If as King James, Prince Charming, David Nolan, or David the shepherd. You are and will always be the only one who'll ever possess my heart." he said, capturing her lips again, probably for the last time until the curse broke again.

And with the warm feeling of his love and the warm feeling it brought her, Snow tightened her iron grip on the clock Rumple gave her and pictured exactly the morning where her worst nightmare started.

* * *

**Okay what do you think? Do you agree with Snows decision or not?**

**Hopefully Charming wasn't to soft but I wanted to show his soft side, he just lost his baby girl.**

**Any constructive critism, idea, thoughts or wishes are appreciated. If you think they got to much out of chara or wouldn't act like that, feel free to tell me, I still want to improve of course.**

**Now it's up to you guys: I could end the story here if you say so. Now they all could be happy and act like the show said or I could play around with them a little more. What do you want? The main plot I had in mind when I started this story is actualy over but I still have some ideas and I would like to share them with you if you want the story to go on but maybe you think it would be a good way to end here too. In this case I have an epiloge for you. Please just let me know in a short comment. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I'm so glad hat you want me to continue, which I will do of course and I really hope not to dissappoint you. I decided against doing a sequel because everything is still connected and I don't know, I like it the way it is. ;) **

**As a early eastern gift for you guys here's the new chapter, faster than ever.**

**Happy Eastern!**

**I have to thank "starophie" who helped me deciding where this story goes in the future, advising me and just being so fantastic!  
**

******So now here's the new chapter with a promise of more to come. **

* * *

Don't give me that look, Emma! I'll stay with you, and that's final!" Mary said, before she placed the hot water bag on Emma's stomach, which she'd just gotten ready. "The tea is almost finished, and you'll drink all of it whether you like it or not, and after that, you'll drink the next pot I make you." The teacher said, and knelt beside her roommate who laid on the couch of their living room, covered with a warm blanket courtesy of Mary Margaret.

"But Mary Margaret, there's no need for that. I already feel a lot better." Emma said, a little too enthusiastically,to be honest,and trying too hard to hide her pain behind the blank mask she'd learned to show years ago. Unfortunately for Emma, it didn't seem to convince her worried friend in the slightest, because she just raised an questioning eyebrow and gave Emma a look of absolute disbelief.

"Are you serious, Emma? You look like you're going to break down any minute." Mary said and her unbelieving tone made the blonde shiver. Mary, of course, spotted her lie instantly, like she always did. How was she doing that? She made Emma feel like a five year old again when she gave her that look.

"Yeah...well, I'm not feeling worse." she tried to defend her statement, and Mary let out a frustrated sigh. How could she argue with that? Emma was so much like a child sometimes; even some of Marys four graders were a lot more mature than her best friend, hopefully none of them ever heard that.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Mary started again, the almost impossible task, to talk some sense into that stubborn head. "Not worse is not the same as feeling better, Emma." she scolded her. "You know, for someone who claims to detect every lie, you're really bad at lying yourself." She was definitely not fine, and she didn't even seem to feel better than the night before. In Mary's eyes, she seemed to be getting worse, and she would be damned if she left her best friend alone in this kind of state. Since she found the blonde in the bathroom this night, Mary was deeply scared for her friend's health, and was immediately determined to take care of Emma. She hadn't let her out of her sight since the moment she found her, and which she wouldn't again before Mary was absolutely sure that Emma had, indeed, recovered - much to her patient's dislike.

"And your work? You can't stay home just because of me." Emma started, but it sounded like her resistance had weakened already.

"Don't worry about that right now. I already called in to inform the school that I need to take a few days off, and they've probably called the substitute for my class already. There's no problem, and no excuse for you to send me away." Mary explained, smiling, not giving Emma any more chance to argue with her.

"At least a good one?" The blonde asked curiously. "My son is in your class too." It was the first time, Emma seemed to accept that there was no way to convince Mary Margaret to leave her alone today, which Emma didn't want, if she was completely honest with herself. She was getting worse; she could feel it, and having Mary with her made her feel a little better, and, most of all, safe, like nothing could happen to her as long as Mary was with her and gave her this bright and warm smile. Even if it almost seemed like a winner smile, this was probably the first real argument with Emma that she'd won, and Mary couldn't shake the feeling that this was the most important one they'd ever had.

"A very good one, the best. Well, after me, of course." The teacher answered, mocking her friend a little who could just muster a small smile. "Don't worry, Melissa is a very great teacher, children love her, and she loves them. A special boy like Henry is in good hands with her, so you don't need to worry about that." Mary answered, totally convinced. Taking a strand of Emma's hair out of her face and when Mary felt the heat radiating from her, her worries immediately increased tenfold. "The only thing you need to worry about right now is yourself," she said softly, taking out a thermometer from her pocket. "Now open your mouth, fever test for you." Emma groaned, but did as she was asked, and let Mary put the small device into her mouth.

After a quiet beep, Mary took it out again, and after a short look, her frown increased even more. "Emma, you're burning up." Mary explained frightened, but the blonde just shook her head in denial.

"I'm fine, Mary. I just have a little temperature because you are embarrassing me by treating me like a small child."

But instead of letting her friend be, even if she wasn't convinced, Mary started to argue and fight back. "No, Emma. 103 degrees is very high. We should get you to a doctor."

"For a simple stomach bug? Please, Mary, be rational. It's probably nothing."

"I AM rational, Emma!" Mary said panicked, and a little too loud, maybe. Even if she didn't know why, she felt that much panic, Emma just had this effect on her but she would worry about that latter. Emma needed to see a doctor immediately, the thermometer just proved it. This couldn't be something so simple as a stomach bug, she knew that, but wasn't able to explain it convincingly to the blonde, who was far too stubborn for her own good. "You know, I teach a lot of kids, and like every elementary school teacher, I'm trained in a little medical knowledge in case of emergency. So I KNOW that this is not normal or just a little embarrassment, like you insist it to be. A fever this high is a lot of things, but it's definitely not nothing; not simple, easy, or anything else in this category! Let's face it, you're seriously sick. Maybe you have a serious infection, pneumonia, the flu, a heart disease, or maybe you have malaria!" Mary exclaimed seriously, pointing with one hand in Emma's direction as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But she just earned a disbelieving look from her friend who also raised her eyebrow the way Mary always did.

"Malaria, really Mary? Are you sure I'm the sick one?" Emma asked, grinning.

"Yeah, maybe a little over the top, but still possible! You never know, right? In a cursed town, everything is possible."

The seriousness that Mary used to explain her that maybe she had malaria totally stunned Emma. Her friend was sweet, but sometimes a little too dramatic. That was something that normally would drive Emma up the wall, but with Mary...it felt right and really good to have finally someone who took care of her. Deep down, Emma even enjoyed it, at least a little, and maybe she should do what her friend asked her to, if it was just for doing her friend a favor and to calm her down.

"Emma, please!" Mary began again, disturbing Emma's thoughts and carefully taking her hands in her own. "If not for your sake, then for mine. I don't know why but I really, REALLY want you to see a doctor. This is not normal and I'm worried so much about you right now that I probably will throw up in a minute." This gave Mary an idea. "Maybe I'm sick, too. Maybe you already infected me with whatever it is that you have and in a few hours I'm the one laying on this couch with a fever!" Mary said, a little panicked, but Emma could clearly see through the act her friend tried; making her feel guilty to get her to a doctor, really clever. "It is your responsibility as my roommate to take care of yourself for my sake. I have a lot of kids around me the whole day who'll also get infected by me, your son included. These kids have parents, siblings, and friends who'll also get sick; you're risking the whole town with your carelessness! Do you really want to be responsible for that?" Mary asked in all seriousness, looking deep into the blonde's eyes and trying to convince her and make her point. But instead of hearing a small guilty 'Yes,' like Mary Margaret desperately hoped, Emma burst out in a laughing attack and Mary's hopes were shattered instantly. "Too much?" she asked, sheepish.

"Just a little." Emma answered, still laughing.

"Yeah, the whole town is probably a little too drastic." Emma nodded, already exhausted from the little effort of laughing. Maybe a doctor wasn't such a bad idea.

"But it also would involve Regina, and that would almost be worth a try." Emma said happily, with the picture of a sick Regina in her head, but got instantly serious again when she saw Mary's desperate face. She really was worried about her.

"I'll make you an offer; you go with me to see a doctor, and I will bring you breakfast in bed for a week, and I'll also do your laundry. And when I do so, you can say every time: 'I told you so.' How does that sound?" This was ridiculous.

"Why is this so important to you, Mary? I'm not going to die because of a simple stomach bug."

'_I don't know, I would like to know that myself! Why can't you just listen to me and do what I say so my heart rate can go back to normal again and I know you're going to be okay soon?'_ "It is important to me because you are important to me and you definitely don't know how to take good care of yourself. And as your friend, it is my job to help you with your misbehavior." Mary explained determined, and Emma sighed defeated.

"So the only option I have is to go and see a doctor?"

"That, or me knocking you out and calling 911 to take you; either way, a doctor will be involved." Mary said with a sweet smile, but Emma could not shake the feeling that the knocking-her-out-plan hadn't been just a joke.

* * *

**That's it. Hope you liked Mary that way and they both stayed as characteristic as they could. **

**But if you have any ideas or some points you disagree, feel free to tell me.**

**If you just liked the chapter, you can tell me to of course. ;)**

**I changed the summary a little, with starophies help, and I would really like to know what you guys think of it, if it's still fits the story and if you have any conclusions. I really love to read them.**

**If one of you knows the Storybrooke name of Doc, I would love it if you would inform me. Can't find it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yes I'm finally back! Sorry for the delay but I had a lot going on around here but you get an extra long chapter to make up for it.  
**

**I have to thank "starophie" again for helping, correcting, listening and just ****being amazing **to me. Don't know what I'd do without you girl! THANKS!

**And of course I have to thank ALL of you guys for reviewing, following and favoriting this story. It makes so much more fun when I know you guys enjoy what I do here.**

**Hope you all like the chapter.**

* * *

"Does that hurt?" The doctor asked, and pressed a few fingers softly into Emma's left side.

"No."

"And this?"

"Nope," Emma answered, bored, and clicked her tongue. This was a waste of time, but unfortunately, Mary wouldn't let her go without this short man, who seemed to be a doctor, examining her, and Emma had no intention of angering Mary Margaret further by disobeying her orders.

"And this?" The man asked, pressing his fingers into Emma's right side. He instantly got his answer.

"AH! What the…? Do you have needles in those fingers? Holy shit!" Emma screamed in pain, and the only thing that stopped her reflex to punch said cause of pain was Mary's comforting hand, giving her a strong, calming squeeze.

"Alright, Ms. Swan, it seems that you have very severe appendicitis. I suppose you've been feeling sick for a few days already?" The man asked, and Emma winced immediately. She felt Mary stiffen a little by her side and stare at her in disbelief. Why again did she want her friend in the examination room with her? Right, because she was to scared to be alone in here, like a little five year old, screaming for her mommy and begging not to be left alone in unknown territory. Hospitals (and doctors, especially) had always scared her; she was so pathetic! That Mary would witness her confession that she hadn't, in fact, felt well for the past few days didn't even occur to her. But this was a terrible mistake which she would soon have to pay for.

Avoiding Mary's gaze, Emma looked back at the doctor. "Maybe," she answered sheepishly, like a little girl who'd gotten caught red handed. She ignored the fact that Mary's grip got tighter instantly.

"How long exactly, Ms. Swan?" The doctor asked patiently, but the blonde still wanted to punch him for the question. Mary was so going to kill her when they got out of here!

"I don't know, exactly. It's not like I keep a journal about my stomach problems." She answered flippantly, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Please, Ms. Swan, don't take this so lightly. This is really important. Can you try to guess?" The man asked nicely. After Mary Margaret gave her a look, which could only mean one thing: 'Stop acting like a child and tell him the truth!', Emma finally answered.

"Maybe one or two days," she said. "Three, at most." She added quickly, and both the doctor as well as Emma turned their heads to Mary Margaret, who let out an audible gasp of pure shock.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" The man asked apparently deeply concerned.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry. I just thought I saw a spider." Mary tried to defend her action, and it brought a small smile to Emma's lips. Mary Margaret was definitely not scared, afraid, or disgusted by spiders, or any other living creature for that matter. She seemed to love all of them, probably even rats, which Emma thought was an admirable attitude. But this also made the lie so much easier to detect. Mary was so going to give Emma a lecture when they were alone.

"Alright, Ms. Swan." The man got back on topic. "I'm afraid you'll need surgery to take out your appendix immediately, or the danger of rupture will constantly hang over your head." He said (just to scare her, of course). There was no reason why this should be any different from the experiences she'd had before, Emma told herself.

"No, I don't think so. You see, I've gotten this speech a lot over the years, and I'm still alive. This time won't be any different." The man was obviously surprised by that reply, but even more so by Mary's next move.

"Don't even listen to a word she says," Mary said with determination. She looked the man straight in the eyes after taking one last glance at Emmas still pain-stricken face. "She will have this surgery. Please prepare everything you need to."

The man looked instantly away as her gaze met his. "I'm afraid I can't do that without the patient's consent." He replied shyly, but it was clear that the teacher scared him.

"Oh, she will agree. Don't worry." Mary said, looking back at Emma, who also avoided her gaze instantly. "Please make your preparations. Until then, I will talk some sense into her." Mary said, with more authority than Emma had ever heard her use before. Now, she didn't even dare to object, even though she was the one they were talking about in the first place.

The man nodded slowly, a little shocked by the sudden determination of the usually so calm woman. He seemed to feel the need to salute Mary, but managed to suppress it and went out of the room instead, then, leaving Mary and Emma alone.

* * *

Instead of screaming, shouting, lecturing, or scolding her, like Emma expected, Mary just stared at her. Her arms were crossed before her body and she was not saying anything. Emma could almost feel Mary's gaze burning holes into the back of her head. She turned her eyes to the counter, where she counted the needles and bandages, just to avoid having whatever conversation Mary had in mind. Even after what felt like an eternity, the blonde still could feel that Mary hadn't lifted her gaze, probably without even blinking once, and so she decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You know, Mary, I need that head, and you burning holes into it with your death glare will not make it look any prettier."

"I guess you being dead and pale will meet your standards then?" Mary replied sarcastically, her tone cold as ice. Emma sighed internally; this was not going to be an easy task.

"Mary Margaret, you don't need to worry. Like I said, I've already gotten this speech a lot over the years. Doctors need to say that stuff to scare patients and sell their surgery - that's the way they get paid. I understand that, I really do, I probably would do the same, but nothing is going to happen to me. It didn't happen in the past, it's not going to happen in the future, and I'm not interested in risking my life so that some doctor can buy a pool in front of the mansion he owns because he already fleeced enough other patients." Emma felt reasonable, but she didn't seem to be able to convince Mary for a second. The teacher now tried to get reasonable with her friend.

"You know that hundreds of people die each year because of appendix rupture, don't you?" Mary asked with a grave tone, and Emma nodded. "Then you also know that maybe this time one of these surgery sellers, as you call them, will be right and you'll die like hundreds of others who didn't listen to their doctors or didn't have the opportunity to get a surgery or couldn't make it in time to the hospital. Is that really what you want?" Mary asked, her voice a little higher than usual. "Are you really willing to risk your life because you don't want to subsidize another pool?"

Emma didn't reply, and Mary didn't stop for a second to let all of this settle into her friend's stubborn head, or give her some time to think it all over. Instead, she fired again. "Because I'm not, Emma! I will not accept that risk for a second longer than I have to. And if it's necessary, I will build the damn pool with my own two hands!" Now Mary knelt before her friend so they were eye to eye, and Emma had no other choice than to look. Her friend's deep green eyes showed more concern for her than the blonde had ever seen before, in anyone. "Emma, I beg you, have this surgery, and everything will be fine again in no time." Mary pleaded, her voice thick with emotion. Even now, though, Emma didn't want to give in.

"No it won't, Mary! Do you have any idea how dangerous a surgery is? Thousands of people die each year during one; there's no guarantee that I will get out of there alive! I know what I'm talking about firsthand. A friend of mine died during the exact same surgery when I was a teenager. You think that this can save my life? Well, you're right, but it can also end it. And I'm not ready to take that risk." Emma said, and her tone made it clear that she wasn't going to take a step back from her point.

Mary was stunned by that answer. Emma wasn't just unwilling to be the next pool donator - she was simply afraid of what could or would happen to her. Her fears were absolutely unrealistic, but how could Mary argue against such a deep, unshakable fear? If ghosts of the past haunted her, then Emma wouldn't accept any rational or logical agreement. But her fear wasn't rational at all, and Mary needed to show her that or she knew that she would lose her, and Mary would fight tooth and nail to keep that from happening.

The brunette took Emma's hand in her own and intensified her pleading gaze, if that was even possible. "Emma. I could give you thousands of good reasons, statistics, numbers, and examples why you should have this surgery, but we both know that it would be pointless because you already know that the risk of surgery is far less than letting you go on in this state. You're just scared because of what happened to your friend, but you know what?" Mary asked and laid her right hand softly at Emmas cheek who enjoyed the motherly and calming gesture. "I'm also scared for what could happen to my friend. This is different than all the times before, so don't even try to deny it. This is really necessary and we both know it." Still no reply from the stubborn blonde in front of her, but Mary swore that she could see Emma's defenses lower a little. She needed to tear the whole wall down while she had the chance, even if she needed to get a little unfair now. "Alright, we both know I'm right and you just don't want to admit it, but I'm not afraid to get out the big guns if you force me to." Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow; what did Mary mean by that?

"And what would that be? Knock me out and fake my signature?" That would never work; the teacher clearly watched too much TV.

"No, silly, that would never work anyway." Mary answered, offended. "But if I had to, who knows?" Mary grinned. "No, I'll call Henry, and let him talk to you." Immediately, Emma's eyes got bigger from that threat, and she stared at her friend in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Mary replied with a wicked grin, because she knew that now, her friend had lost. "Could you ever try to deny him anything? It's almost impossible to say no to that sweet, innocent face...he's really irresistible." Emma groaned because she knew that. Henry was so much like his father that it was scary. Mary just needed to explain the dangers to Henry, and what could happen to her, and he would look at her with these sweet puppy eyes and she would instantly call the doctor to sign the papers. She really had lost.

"You really would put your grandson through so much emotional stress?" Emma asked in defeat.

"Are you kidding me?" Mary mocked, and Emma wanted to take her lame joke back instantly. "Before I would let my daughter die, I would make a deal with Rumplestiltskin himself." Mary answered, with all the seriousness she possessed. "So stop talking, young lady, and do as your mother says!" Emma sighed in defeat. How could she argue with that?

"This is just great." Emma mumbled. "Then, Your Highness, please call your little dwarf friend back and let him do whatever he believes is necessary." Emma said, and Mary's eyes lit up as her smile grew wider by the second.

"A dwarf? Really? Don't you think he's to big for a dwarf? I always thought they would be more like the Lilliputian." Mary asked irritated. "So you make no difference between a Lilliputian and a dwarf so every Lilliputian is a dwarf for you?" Emma asked grinning widely at Marys logic, who seemed to become a little red as the realization of her statement came through her. "That's not true, I just never…hey I know what you're doing! Stop trying to deflect the topic!" Mary said outraged but happy to not take this conversation any further, maybe she really was full of prejudices and didn't even realize it. Luckily Emmas groan, which didn't seemed to be caused by to much annoyance but of pain, got her back to topic instantly. "Just call him, okay." Emma whisoered, finally giving in to her fate completely.

"As you wish, Princess Emma. I'll be back in a minute." Mary answered, and made a low bow.

"You're enjoying this far too much, Mary, really! And bringing Henry into the fray was very low."

"No, it was brilliant. I don't want something to happen to you, Emma. You would have done the exact same thing." She was right, of course, so Emma decided to drop the topic and accept her fate.

"But just in case, no deals with Rumplestiltskin, Snow White. The price would be too high to pay." Emma joked, earning a small smile from her friend.

"Don't die and it won't be necessary, Princess. But I promise, just in case, that I'll think very hard before I do such a thing. Now, _rest_." Mary said before she walked towards the door. Emma did what she was told, and with one last glance at her friend, something came to Mary's mind. '_You're wrong, Emma! No price would be too high to save a person you love.'_ She didn't dare say it out loud. She just gave Emma an encouraging smile, and went out of the room.

* * *

**Okay that's it. What do you think? To out of character to medical incorrect? At least Emma's now in a hospital in time and they can finally help her. Do you think her fears were understandable, for not taking a surgery sooner? Was Mary to...I don't know...strange?**

**Please feel free to tell me anything you disagree with, I can take it.**

**I really had my problems with this chapter and I really want to know what you guys think of it so please leave a review. They always inspire me and I even got some great ideas from them and know what you like or not, so it's absolutly worth the time. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews! I love them! **

**But I've seen, that some of you were confused about the last chapter and I wanted to clear that now: They don't remember! The curse is still unbroken and Emma and Mary are just friends. Maybe I was just to lost in my little world to see that I didn't see the confusion the little teasing could bring. They just mocking each other and play with the idea because it justifises Mary behavior a little, at least I wanted it that way. Sorry if it confused you a little, I try to make it clearer in the next chapters. But thanks for infoming me through the reviews, you see, they important. ;)**

**I have to thank "starophie" again for helping me, listening to my rambling and insecurities and questions and everything. Love you girl ;)**

* * *

"Mary Margaret? You'll take care of Henry, right? If something should happen." Emma asked sleepily. The sedative finally seemed to work, and brought the blonde slowly into dreamland. Mary Margaret had been with her since the nurses left the room. She wanted to ease her friend slowly into the situation, staying with her as long as possible, and not leaving until it was absolutely neccesary.

"Of course I will do that, Emma. You don't even need to ask." Mary assured her softly, squeezing the blonde's hand. Emma now had a big grin on her face, she really had lost it. Drugs - she knew now why she'd stopped them.

"Did I ever tell you how they caught me smoking pot in high school?" Emma asked bluntly, shocking her friend a little, but Mary wasn't really surprised - it was as if she'd heard that already.

"No, you didn't." Mary answered with a smile. She was pretty sure Emma wouldn't have said that to her, ever, if she was in her right mind.

"Thank god. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I didn't want you to know about this little adventure. It was just once, anyway, and who knows what you would think of me or if you would even let me live with you anymore."

Mary chuckled. "Yeah, who knows."

"Thank god I didn't say that before; I really like my room and our apartment. I really enjoy living with you and I don't want to lose that." The blonde said, closing her eyes slowly, finally letting the sleep take her over.

"You'll never lose that, Emma. Not the apartment, and especially not me. I promise." Mary whispered, not wanting to disturb the blonde, but feeling the need to reassure her friend. Squeezing Emma's hand one last time, she got up to leave the room and infom the nurses that Emma finally fell asleep. When she turned around to take a last glance at the blonde, she was suprised to see Emma look at her again, with the wildest smile she ever saw on her face.

"You know what I really, really, REALLY wished for? With all my heart?" Emma asked, like a child before Christmas. She was obviously fighting sleep, so Mary had to prompt her.

"No. What is it, Emma?" Mary asked, interested, walking back towards her friend. She wanted to get to know Emma better. Maybe she could get whatever it was for the blond as a recovery present.

"That Henry is right," Emma finally whispered. Then she fell asleep, leaving a stunned Mary behind. After a while, a small smile curled Mary Margaret's lips.

"Me too, Emma. I would be honored to call you my daughter. Believe me, I wish it with all my heart." Mary whispered lovingly, and kissed Emma on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Emma. Everything is going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." She then left the room with a heavy heart. It was out of her hands now - she'd done everything she could; brought her here, convinced her, stayed with her, and it still didn't feel like it was enough. She wanted to stay with her the whole time, but that wasn't possible. She had to sit in this chair and try to calm herself as much as possible for the next several hours. She had to trust Whale and his team to save her friend and do the best they could - but god help them if they made even a minor mistake!

* * *

"Mary Margaret?" A voice called across the hospital floor, obviously worried. Its owner ran to her as fast as possible.

"David? What are you doing here?" Mary asked, not wanting to let him see her distress.

"I have an appointment for a check-up here. They're testing my vital signs because of the coma." He said matter-of-factly, not wanting to talk about himself, but the clearly shaken woman in front of him. "And you? Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

'As far from alright as possible,' Mary thought sarcastically, but answered differently. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." She said with the best faked smile she could muster in this moment, trying to convince him to leave her alone. She wanted to be alone - no, she needed to be alone right now. If he stayed with her she would break down and cry on his shoulder and that was something she wanted to avoid at all cost. But David ignored her wishes and just sat down beside her.

"You don't have to lie to me, Mary." He said softly. "You know I'm here for you. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" He asked. "You can talk to me." He said in his calm and strong voice and Mary had to stop herself from jumping into his arms when she heard his soft words. After taking a few deep breaths, Mary finally found the strength to answer.

"I'm waiting for Emma to get out of surgery." She answered truthfully, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What? Why's she here?" David asked outraged, surprising not just Mary, but also himself with his outburst. He didn't know the blonde woman enough to explain the shaking feeling that threatened to consume him.

"Nothing major. They just need to remove her appendix. Routine, really. No need to worry."

"Then why are you shaking?" He asked gently, and squeezed her hand. She hadn't even noticed him taking it.

"Because…" Mary suppressed a sob. "Because…I'm freezing. It's cold in here." The brunette tried to defend herself, and David had to smile at her stubbornness.

"It's okay to be afraid for her," he murmured tenderly, and Mary immediately shook her head.

"No, it isn't! If it was, then it means that there would be a reason to be worried and that would mean I lied to her when I told her differently. And I don't lie to her, ever!" She explained stubbornly.

"Even if there's no risk, you're still allowed to be scared for your friend. Friends worry; that's totally normal."

And that was all it took to let Mary finally break down in his arms, let him hold her tight, and give her some of the strength she desperately needed.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know but hopefully it helps to clear every doubt about the curse' state. **

**If you have any ideas or wishes, tell me and I see what I can do.  
**

**Please leave a review and tell me waht you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yes you see right, I'm back. Not with a very long chapter but I'm back. So sorry it took so long but my exams are coming up again and it's a little stress right now. But I hope to get the next chapter out sooner.**

**I'm so glad so many of you still like the story and keep reviewing. You're really the best!**

**Sadly this one is without editing because '_starophie_' is sick and I really hope she gets better soon. I really hope it isn't to bad and you guys still like it.**

* * *

After a nurse came to get David for his appointment (even if he wanted to stay with Mary and asked for another date, but Mary insisted for him to go) Mary Margaret was alone again in the waiting area, trying to focus on an article she tried to read. A new recipe for lasagne, Emma loved lasagne; she probably would be thrilled if Mary tried out this one. Henry could come too and they could all have dinner together when Emma got better...HENRY! She had to inform him immideatly that his mother was here, or should she really? He would just sit here with her, worry and waiting until they finally got news on Emmas condition. No, she didn't need to wory trhe young boy more than neccessary. If she called him when the doctor that Emma be fine, it still would be soon enough.

"Mary Margaret?" a voice called, disturbing the brunnettes thoughts and she had to look up from her newspaper.

"Charlotte! What what are you doing here?" Mary asked suprised.

"I work today and I wondered when I saw you sitting here. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I'm just waiting here for a friend." Mary answered, not wanting to explore the topic more.

"Oh, that's great. If you have nothing to do, would you like to donate some blood? We kind of running out a little. It seems that there're more accidents than usual. I really would appreciate your help." The young woman asked friendly with an encouraged smile.

"Yeah sure." The brunette answered, taken back a little at the offer but at least it would held her occupied.

* * *

Mary stared at the red liquid, which flew out of her veins and into the small bag beside her. It was really faszinating to know that something so simple was so powerfull and could save a live. Maybe it would safe someone she knew or someone she didn't like but that didn't matter to her; everyone deserved to live.

"Okay, that's it. Thank you for your donation." The nurse said and took the needle out of her arm.

"No problem. I always like to help." Mary replied with a soft smile and staying on the chair, already knowing the procedure from her time as a volunteer.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you please sign these papers to allow us to use your blood and then I'll take this to the lab to check it. I heard there's a patient in the OR and it could be needed, so I better hurry." The woman said and took the blood bags with her. Hopefully it wasn't Emma who needed the blood or maybe Mary should hope it was. Then it would help the life of someone important, who definitly was worth saving.

* * *

_"I said don't worry David, it's just a small cut."_

_"A small cut? Snow, in your condition, nothing is minor! How can you expect me not to worry? It's not just your life you have to think about now." David said determined while he carried his with to Docs room, so he would examin this 'small cut'. He didn't understand how Snow could stay so calm. There was no way he would let her near a knife ever again, or at least as long as she was pregnant with their child. Their child! Their first child! David was thrilled since Snow told him the fantastic news yesterday but he also was in a vey protective mode since then. He immediatly called for Doc and another doctor of the kingdom to exam her and told them, to instruct the cook what would be healthy for the child and what they should avoid from now on. He also listend to the instructions very carefully, trying not to miss any of them. Snow just shared a mischievous smile with Red and went out with her for a walk during his lessons and he only let her after the doctors assured him that it would be fine and even good for the baby if Snow took a walk once a day. Instantly David made a plan to go for a walk with her every evening. He knew that Snow thought he was overprotective, but he needed and wanted to protect this new life Snow and he created together and would do whatever he could to do it._

_His fireyly speech moved something inside her: guilt. She knew he was right, but also that he overreacted sometimes or maybe she was to careless. The life of her child was at stake and she didn't run scared to Doc, everytime she felt a little different. Maybe David was right, maybe she was to careless or worse; maybe she didn't love her child! Maybe that was the reason she was so calm and didn't run nervously around or was constanlty on the edge like David, who immidiatly screamed out the news into the whole kingdom yesterday afternoon, after she told he she was expecting their child, ordering extra guards and instrucing everyone to be extra careful with her. She didn't feel different at all, maybe a little but not like she expected to feel, knowing a new life was growing inside of her. Was that normal? Screw the cut! Doc had to check if she was really fine and if the baby would be save with her._

_"Hurry David!" Snow screamed desperate and David almost run to Doc now, encouraged by his voice desperate request._

* * *

_"Don't worry Snow. It's just a clean small cut. There's no danger for you or the baby." The dwarfe explained while he bandaged her arm._

_"Are you sure?" Snow asked worried but the old man just gave her a warm smile and laid a comforting hand on her knee._

_"Everything is as it should be Snow, I asure you. There's no reason to worry." But instead of calming her, Snow just took a hand to her face and ruffled her hair._

_"But that can't be right! Why am I not more like James? Why don't I panic, everytime I feel different? Shouldn't I scream or panic like him? Something must be wrong with me Doc. I obviously don't love my child. Otherwise I would be more like him, right? Oh my god, I'm going to be a terrible mother!" Snow cried desperate but Doc squeezed her leg and answered with a lenient smile._

_"You're right in one point Snow: You're different than him. But that's absolutly normal! You're a woman Snow, who lived and lives around woman and talk about woman stuff and knows the signs of her body. James...well let's just say: men don't talk about women in that way. This is totally new for him and his way of dealing with the unknown is to panic, because he doesn't know what really is a threat for you and the baby, so he tries to protect you two from everything as best as he can."_

_"And me? Shouldn't I be at least a little worried?" Snow asked, not fully convinced._

_"You are, otherwise you wouldn't let him carry you here. You're just calmer than him and if you really wouldn't love your child," Doc said while he pulled out a knife from his tool-set and watched with a smile how his friend instinctivly put her arms in front of her belly. "Then you wouldn't do this." He explained and pointed to Snows hands. "Believe me Snow, you're going to be a wonderful mother, who loves and protects her child with every fibre of her being and will always put it first." The dwarfe said. "In James defense I have to say that you definitly had more time to adjust to this new situation, he just had one day, give him a little time to get used to but don't let him and your hormones drive you crazy. Stress is definitly dangerous for the both of you." Snow nodded in relief and kissed the small man on the cheek who immideatly got a little color in his face._

_"Thank you Doc. You're relly the best. This is all so new to me."_

_"It is for every woman. But belive me Snow, this new life is more preciouse to you than you may understand now. But everything will change as soon as you held this small bundle of life in your arms for the first time."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it. Tell me what you think.**

**Do you want more Snow dreams or should I stop them entirely? I'm not sure if they fit so well.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
